REPAGINANDO HARRY POTTER
by L. Malfoy
Summary: Harry sofreu mais do que podia aguentar, então ele quebrou. Agora vai ter uma segunda chance de viver. Será que consegue corrigir os erros do passado? Ele conseguirá se repaginar? Atenção: SLASH - se não gosta não leia.HP/?;SS/SB/RL
1. DOR ESMAGADORA

_**REPAGINANDO HARRY POTTER**_

_**Primeiramente: **__Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic & Editoras Associadas e Warner. _Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.

_**Resumo:**_ Harry sofreu mais do que podia aguentar, então ele quebrou. Agora vai ter uma segunda chance de viver. Será que consegue corrigir os erros do passado? Ele conseguirá se repaginar?

"_Repaginar: __Fazer novamente, refazer, interpretar de forma contemporânea. Pintar novamente, cantar novamente, escrever novamente nos dias atuais. Interpretar uma obra antiga, em um formato renovado obedecendo às características originais, porém com nova tecnologia. Reparar. Fazer reparo ou concerto em; restaurar, refazer, recuperar, melhorar, aperfeiçoar, aprimorar."_

Contém **suicídio**, **violência, estupro e morte**. **Linguagem pesada**. Existirão relações heterossexuais e homossexuais, **Existirá** **mpreg** (gravidez masculina),** portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: NÃO LEIA.**

Essa é uma história UA – Universo Alternativo – aqui vou pegar fatos e spoilers dos 7 livros (inclusive o epilogo) e mudar muita coisa.

**Esta é minha primeira fanfic, assim não sejam cruéis, ok.**

* * *

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato, fatos.

-_Letra em_ _itálico: __pensamentos dos personagens._

-**Letra em negrito: texto escrito**

* * *

**CAPITULO PRIMEIRO: DOR ESMAGADORA **

_Dor. _

_A dor me rasga por inteiro. _

_Não quero viver. _

_Eu perdi tudo. Perdi todos._

_Meus pais morreram por causa de um rato sujo traidor._

_Uma louca matou meu padrinho, fazendo-o cair através do véu da morte._

_Meu mentor Dumbledore morreu enquanto eu olhava._

_Na batalha tantos morreram: Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Severus, Colin Creevey, e outros quinze que haviam morrido lutando comigo._

_Fred... o primeiro dono do seu coração. Será que se ele houvesse vivido seus filhos também morreriam assim como morreram os com Ginny?_

_James Sirius, Albus Severus e Lily Luna são... eram tão jovens. Sofreram tanto, uma morte tão dolorosa, numa cama de hospital por minha culpa. Por culpa do meu sangue, do sangue de minha família._

_O corpo da minha menininha ainda esta quente. Os outros já repousam junto aos meus pais._

_Os Weasley estão devastados. Molly tentou me abraçar, ela me ama, ainda mais agora. Eu me odeio. _

_O meu maior desejo se cumpriu, eu tenho uma família, eu pertenço a uma família, e não apenas pela lei. Eu pertenço a uma família pelo sangue. E esse sangue matou meus bebês._

_Não quero viver._

Levanto a minha varinha, viro na minha direção e digo:

-AVANDA KENDRAVA.


	2. O QUE ACONTECEU?

_**REPAGINANDO HARRY POTTER**_

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato, fatos.

-_Letra em_ _itálico: __pensamentos dos personagens._

-**Letra em negrito: texto escrito**

**

* * *

  
**

**CAPITULO SEGUNDO: O QUE ACONTECEU???????**

Abro meus olhos. _Porque está escuro, já é de manhã? Meu corpo dói. Não estou na minha cama, Ginny não está aqui. _

De repente me lembro da dor. Dos meus filhos. Do nojo de Ginny. Do Avanda Kendrava. E grito:

-Puta Merda. Me enterraram vivo! Porra!

_Não é possível, agora não houve nenhum sacrifício nem nenhuma __horcrux_ para ser _destruída. Era apenas eu. Eu devia ter morrido, como não deu certo? - _Movimento meus braços, levo minhas mãos ao peito procurando a varinha. Não a localizo.

_Espere, a proporção está errada, eu estou errado. Esse não é meu corpo. Tenho 39 anos, sou baixo mas não tão pequeno.- _Com dificuldade me sento, levanto o braço e toco no teto. – _Não estou num caixão. Aqui me é estranhamente familiar.-_ Continuo tateando, sinto dobras no teto. – _Isso parece uma escada. Ei, estou num armário debaixo das escadas? Isso é uma piada cruel?_

Mudo a posição dos meus braços e localizo a porta. Saio lentamente, me arrastando – _Meu corpo dói muito. _– A luz do amanhecer penetra pelas cortinas da sala e da cozinha, iluminando tudo em volta, reconheço as fotografias na parede. - _Não posso estar nos Dursley. Meus tios se mudaram depois da guerra, afinal os Comensais destruíram a casa. Será que aqui é meu inferno pessoal?_

Começo a me mexer. Vou até o espelho perto da entrada e me olho. – _Merlin **(1)**, o meu tamanho, eu tenho o que? Dois anos?_ - Abro porta da frente, o jornal dobrado está no capacho, a rua está iluminada pela luz rosada do amanhecer, o orvalho da manhã cobre tudo. Está frio, nada intenso, mas frio pra camiseta e short de malha que estou usando - _Tudo muito limpo e chato como sempre era quando eu era garoto._

Recolho o jornal e entro. Olho a data: **31/05/1984**. _Dois meses antes do meu quarto aniversário, eu realmente era/sou pequeno. Será que essa data tem alguma coisa de especial? Nessa idade ainda não ia para a escola. Teve a história do macacão marrom com pompons de Dudley, mas a tia Petunia não achou que fui eu. Estava aprendendo a cuidar do jardim e a limpar casa. Não me lembro de nada em especial._

_Caminhei até a cozinha e coloquei o jornal ao lado do lugar do meu tio. Abri a geladeira. _Vejo ¼ de torta de chocolate escuro, tem cerejas em cima e no recheio, o cheio do rum me atingiu em cheio, me fazendo torcer o nariz enjoado. Eu fecho a porta.

_O doce preferido da tia Marge, bem ela não é minha tia, é apenas a irmã de tio Vernon. Acho que foi aquela semana em que um dos buldogues dela me perseguiu durante duas horas e ninguém fez nada. Mas não entendo. Se estiver no inferno, purgatório, sei lá, não devia estar revivendo as coisas ruins? Como os câes me perseguindo? Porque estou numa simples manhã calma?_

Ouço passos na escada, Tia Petunia entra na cozinha. E começa a _guinchar com a sua voz estridente._

- O que você está fazendo de pé? Está roubando comida da geladeira?

- Não tia, o barulho do jornal me acordou e vim deixa-lo na mesa – _É melhor deixar o meu lado Gryffindor bem baixo, até saber exatamente em que me meti._

- Coloque a mesa e não quebre nada.

Movimentei-me torpemente, tentando recordar onde ficava cada coisa naquela cozinha. Logo ouvi o barulho do tio Vernon e o Dudley descendo as escadas. Tia serviu um prato cheio de ovos com bacon para meu tio, Dudley recebeu meio prato, assim como minha tia. Ela ainda colocou diante dele um prato fundo de mingau de chocolate. No meu lugar um potinho continha umas quatro colheres de mingau e a minha quantidade de ovos e bacon era de ¼ do prato. Sendo que o meu bacon era o mais escuro, quase queimado. Tia Petunia ainda serviu o chá e deixou no meio da mesa um prato de torradas. Peguei uma e coloque junto no meu prato.

A refeição foi tomada pela conversa entre o casal. Dudley praticamente engolia a comida. Eu apenas observava. No final minha tia me ordenou que tirasse a mesa e lavasse a louça com muito cuidado. E que depois queria que eu limpasse a casa. Cumpri as funções cuidadosamente, prestando atenção a tudo que era falado.

Queria saber exatamente o que estava acontecendo. Isso era desagradável, mas não podia ser o inferno. Pequenos fatos foram retornando em minha memória e comecei a entender que aquilo parecia uma repetição da minha vida.

_Mas há uma diferença importante. Posso estar no corpo de uma criança de quatro anos, mas tenho 39 e lembro-me de cada detalhe da minha vida. E posso muda-la. Posso evitar perder essas pessoas novamente._

_

* * *

  
_

_

* * *

_

**_(1) _Merlin** - personagem do Ciclo Arturiano, era um mago, profeta, conselheiro e gão-druida. Teve sua primeira aparição no século X, e segundo a lenda ele é filho de uma freira com um íncubo (demônio da Idade Média). Merlin herdou a beleza da mãe e a inteligência do pai.

Merlin, primeiramente, foi confundido com um louco chamado Myrddin, que se refugiou nas terras escocesas e lá fez muitas previsões para o futuro.


	3. BUSCANDO ALIADOS

_**REPAGINANDO HARRY POTTER**_

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato, fatos.

-_Letra em_ _itálico: __pensamentos dos personagens._

-**Letra em negrito: texto escrito**

* * *

**CAPITULO TERCEIRO**:** BUSCANDO ALIADOS **

Harry cumpriu suas tarefas com cuidado. Não só porque tinha dificuldade de lidar com o seu pequeno porte, mas também por que estava pensando. O seu cérebro estava a mil, traçando estratégias e caminhos.

Na limpeza do segundo quarto de Dudley, Harry localizou um caderno de desenho de folhas grossas, muito semelhante ao papel de pergaminho. Os rabiscos de seu primo cobriam várias paginas, mas o final estava sem uso.

Harry pegou uma caneta hidrocor verde escuro e começou a escrever:

**Caro Diretor Dumbledore,**

**Peço que atenda o meu pedido e que venha em meu socorro. Sei que o Senhor acredita que fez o melhor para minha segurança e infância ao me deixar com os Dursley.**

**Mas o Senhor está enganado, não estou seguro pois as suas alas de sangue se baseiam no amor de minha Mãe. E não existe amor pela minha pessoa nem muito menos amor fraternal pela memória de minha Mãe. Existe apenas rancor e inveja.**

**Pelo mesmo motivo não tenho infância. Uma criança abusada e faminta (tanto de comida como de atenção), não vive uma infância saudável.**

**Assim preciso conversar com o Senhor. Tenho muitas informações para passar. Tais como que possuo outros parentes de sangue, que são capazes de me amar e proteger. Possuo ainda informações cruciais para a guerra.**

**Mas antes de tudo, precisamos capturar dois comensais da morte que se encontram fora de Azkaban e também libertar um inocente.**

**Sei que o Senhor deve estar pensando que essa carta é muito louca e como uma criança da minha idade tem acesso a tais informações, prometo que irei explicar tudo.**

**Assim preciso que o Senhor venha me buscar, preciso ainda que traga consigo uma pequena gaiola, própria para animais de pequeno porte. Ela deverá conter um feitiço que impeça um animago de se transformar.**

**A nossa primeira parada será na Toca, na casa do Sr. e Sra. Weasley (porém gostaria de fazer uma surpresa), depois precisaremos ir ao Ministério falar com o Ministro ****Cornelius Fudge**** . **

**Gostaria ainda, se possível, que o Srs. Remus Lupin e Severus Snape nos acompanhassem. Caso o Sr. não considere prudente, gostaria que eles estivessem em ****Hogwarts para conversarmos. Creio que ambos serão de grande valia, não só pela amizade que os unia a meus pais, como pela indiscutível lealdade de ambos ao Senhor e a minha pessoa.**

**Infelizmente preciso solicitar que me traga uma roupa adequada, seu um mago e devo ir vestido como um para o Ministério. Meu vestuário atual consiste na roupa velha de meu primo, então é totalmente muggle e deformada. Sou pequeno, posso tranquilamente vestir uma veste para criança de dois anos (preta por favor).**

**Assim espero ansiosamente que atenda aos meus pedidos.**

**Saudações,**

**Harry James Potter**

Relendo a carta, Harry ficou satisfeito. Enrolou cuidadosamente e usou uma argola plástica de um brinquedo quebrado para prendê-la. Deslizo-a para o bolso da enorme bermuda que usava. Recolheu o material de limpeza e desceu para a cozinha. Guardou tudo em seu respectivo lugar.

Abriu a porta externa, levando a vassoura de jardim e o lixo para fora. Verificando que ninguém estava olhando, deixou o lixo no latão correu em direção da casa da Sra. Figg. Ela atendeu a porta logo depois que ele bateu.

-Harry! ...Quero dizer...o que você está fazendo aqui? – era a primeira vez que a Sra. Figg o via sozinho.

-Bom dia, Sra. Figg, desculpe mas estou com pressa. A Senhora tem uma coruja?

- Coruja? – ela o olhava espantada, afinal ele não deveria saber o trabalho dela era tomar conta dele.

- Sim coruja, a Senhora tem que ter um modo de se comunicar com o Diretor Dumbledore, e eu realmente não tenho muito tempo antes que a minha tia perceba que não estou em casa.

- Eles falaram sobre o Diretor?

-Não Senhora, é muito mais complicado, por favor, a coruja?- ele estendeu a mão com a carta. Ela olhou bem para ele, suspirou e falou.

-Princesa. – Nisso uma coruja caramelo com manchas brancas voou para o seu punho. Ela pegou a carta e a prendeu no prendedor da para esquerda da ave. – Leve ao Diretor Dumbledore, ok? Se ele mandar uma resposta, traga pra mim que eu entrego pro Harry.- A coruja levantou voo e rapidamente sumiu no horizonte.

- Agora, rapazinho, irei com você a sua casa. Se a sua tia nos vir vou fingir que eu te abordei enquanto brincava no gramado. - ela começou a andar do lado dele com a mão na sua cabeça. Ela não era uma mulher alta com apenas 1,63 de altura, mas Harry era muito pequeno com apenas 90 centímetros e 10 quilos.

- Na verdade tenho que varrer o jardim. – respondeu mostrando a vassoura leque. Ela olhou horrorizada, a vassoura ultrapassava a criança em pelo menos 60 centímetros. Harry olhou em volta, verificou que a vizinhança estava vazia. Fez um gesto com a mão direita e todas as folhas mortas estavam agora junto aos seus pés e da vassoura. – Não me olhe assim Sra. Figg eu precisava de um álibi, por causa do tempo que passei em sua casa.

Nisso Petunia abriu a porta e viu os dois conversando, caminhou na direção dele e falou: - Menino, não incomode a Sra. Figg. Vá terminar suas tarefas. - Harry rapidamente recolheu as folhas para o latão.

- Petunia querida, será que você me empresta o Harry um pouquinho, você sabe esses meus ossos cansados não estão deixando me abaixar e apreciaria de uma pequena ajuda. - Harry olhou espantado, não tinha lembrança da Sra. Figg solicitar ajuda de qualquer forma.

- Claro querida, mas olho nele, esse menino precisa de supervisão constante. Ele é um perigo, quebra tudo. Mas será que você pode ficar com ele até a noite? Tenho que sair com meu Dudley.

- Pode deixar. Vá tranquila. – A doçura na voz da anciã era melada e falsa, escondia a raiva que sentia. Com calma e fingindo dificuldade no andar Sra. Figg reconduziu Harry novamente para a sua casa. – Agora mocinho, lave o rosto e as mãos no banheiro que vou arrumar algo pra você comer, acredito que ainda não almoçou apesar da hora.

Harry assentiu, foi ao banheiro, depois seguiu o barulho do radio até a cozinha. Lá sentou-se na mesa diante do prato com um sanduiche grande de carne assada. A Sra. Figg abriu um pacote de batatas chips e as colocou num prato fundo, serviu ainda dois copos grandes de chá gelado com rodelas de limão. Os gatos estavam estavam espalados pela casa, assim como seu pelo. Surpreendemente a cozinha estava impecavél.

- Sua querida tia está usando você para fazer limpeza?

- Sim, sou seu elfo doméstico pessoal.

- Harry... ela falou sobre ...magia com você?- disse arregalando os olhos.

- Nunca, essa palavra é proibida. Sra. Figg. Eu não posso explicar pra senhora, mas tenho conhecimento de muitas coisas, foi por isso que escrevi pro Diretor. Mas realmente não posso falar sobre meu conhecimento. Mas tenho uma pergunta pra senhora.

- Diga querido

- A senhora realmente gosta de morar neste bairro ou está aqui penas por minha causa?

- Nada contra o bairro, Harry, nem todos são tão desagradáveis quanto seus tios. E eu estava querendo sair da minha velha casa, sabe, muitas lembranças, lembranças ruins da guerra. – os olhos da anciã encheram de lagrimas, mas ela sacudiu rosto, abriu um sorriso sincero. – Coma querido, já é quase três da tarde.

Harry comeu tudo e se sentiu agradavelmente cheio. – O que a Sra. Precisa que eu faça?

- Quero que você vá ver TV lá na sala e fique a vontade. – Harry a olhou surpreso – Você não é meu elfo doméstico, Harry. Só pedi a sua ajuda porque achei que precisava descansar. Vá ver TV. – disse sorrindo.

Harry retribuiu o sorriso e foi pra sala, ligou a TV apenas pra agradar à senhora, não tinha muito interesse naquilo. Mas a sua atenção foi atraída para um episodio de ficção científica **Doctor Who**,era a versão antiga da série que costumava ver com os meninos. A dor encheu seu peito, mas parecia mais leve, mais branda. _Será que um dia nessa nova vida já está me_ fazendo _esquecer os meus bebês? _Um dos gatos se enroscou no seu colo e Harry passou os dedos cuidadosamente atrás das orelhas do bichano._  
_

Harry acabou pegando no sono. As 18:30 sra. Figg acordou-o quando. – Harry, seus tios já chegaram em casa. Venha comer um prato de sopa comigo que depois eu te levo até lá.

Assim que terminaram de comer, os dois ouviram o pio da coruja que acabara de pousar na janela.

- Já de volta Princesa? Deixe o Harry pegar a carta, querida. Coloquei comida e água no seu poleiro, vá descansar.

Harry abriu a carta do Diretor, ansiosamente.

**Harry,**

**Posso dizer me surpreendi muito com sua carta. Realmente não esperava por qualquer manifestação sua em tão curta idade. **

**Irei busca-lo amanhã as 8:00 pois se quer realmente surpreender os Weasley temos que fazê-lo antes de Arthur sair para o Ministério. **

**Severus estará conosco e Remus irá nos encontrar para conversar com Fudge. Já providenciei a gaiola conforme as suas especificações. Assim como uma vestimenta adequada.**

**Fique seguro,**

**Albus Dumbledore**

- Sra. Figg, a senhora pode me conseguir um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena?

**-** Claro querido, aqui está.- pegando o material ele começou a escrever, depois cuidadosamente, dobrou o pergaminho e guardou no bolso. - Sra. Figg, muito obrigado por tudo que a senhora fez por mim. Se tudo der certo amanhã, não vou mais morar com meus tios.

- Bem querido, só posso ficar feliz por você. Nunca gostei do ambiente daquela casa e nem dos seus tios. E muito menos daquele projeto de filhote de baleia, ele é muito mal educado.- Harry riu contente.

- Bem preciso ir.

- Vou te levar até lá.

* * *

01/06/1984

Na manhã seguinte Harry novamente acordou cedo, saiu do armário e foi ao banheiro. Depois rapidamente arrumou a mesa do café da manhã e foi recolher o jornal. Quando abriu a porta viu o Diretor Dumbledore e o Professor Snape chegando.

- Bom dia! – Harry estava realmente feliz em vê-los, afinal sentira a falta deles, até mesmo dos resmungos de Snape.

- Bom dia, Harry, você já comeu? – Dumbledore falou sorrindo.

- Sinto senhores, mas nesta casa não sou autorizado a comer antes dos meus parentes. Somente posso comer o que a minha tia me serve.

- A situação é tão ruim assim?

- Isso é só a ponta do iceberg, Diretor. Vocês não querem entrar, creio que devo me trocar. – o menino deu espaço e os adultos passaram para a sala. Snape estendeu um pacote para Harry. Ele então se dirigiu ao banheiro. Snape andou pelo corredor olhando as fotografias de Dudley. Nisso Petunia desceu as escadas e deu um pequeno grito para Dumbledore

- Quem é você, como entrou em minha casa?

-Bom dia Petunia. – falou Snape nas costas dela. Ela girou abruptamente.

- Severus....

- Sim, seu colega de infância. Como você está? Você tem muitas fotos do seu filho, não tem nenhuma de Harry?

- E porque eu iria querer uma foto desse menino. Só me dá despesa e desgosto. É um anormal. – As palavras saíram em guinchos, naquela voz desagradável de Petunia.

Dumbledore inclinou levemente a cabeça e disse: – Sabe Petunia, eu achava que este era um lar adequado pra Harry. Mas agora ouvindo você, olhando o tamanho da criança... cheguei a conclusão que este não o é. Chegou ao meu conhecimento a existência de outro parente com o qual ele poderá ficar, mas mesmo que lá não seja possível, ele não retornará aqui. Eu estou levando Harry agora.

Harry veio pelo corredor vestindo o vestuário bruxo. Uma camisa branca de botões, uma calça preta com a veste combinado. Era um modelo de verão aberta na frente. As botas também eram pretas e curtas. Com movimentos da mão Harry já havia diminuído o tamanho delas para o seu número. Já roupa estava no tamanho correto. Ouvindo o que era dito, o seu sorriso ia de orelha a orelha.

- Harry, você pode buscar suas coisas? – Perguntou Dumbledore.

- Sinceramente, Diretor, aquelas roupas que vestia quando abrir a porta, eram as minhas melhores roupas. Não tenho brinquedos, nem livros. Nada nesta casa é meu.

- Albus, amanhã teremos que leva-lo para comprar roupas e pertences. – Snape inclinou-se para pegar Harry no colo. Inicialmente Harry ficou tenso, não esperava esse comportamento de Severus. Depois relaxou, realmente estava tendo um novo começo.

- Adeus Petunia. – Dumbledore disse abrindo a porta e saindo. Snape saiu atrás em silêncio.

Petunia ficou paralisada, depois fechou a porta. Começou a rir histericamente.

- Vernon, desce com Dudley. Precisamos comemorar. Livramos-nos do anormal. Agora somos só nos três.


	4. CAPTURANDO COMENSAIS E LIBERTANDO SIRIUS

_**REPAGINANDO HARRY POTTER**_

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato, fatos.

-_Letra em_ _itálico: __pensamentos dos personagens._

-**Letra em negrito: texto escrito**

-Letra sublinhada: feitiços.

* * *

**CAPITULO QUARTO**:** CAPTURANDO COMENSAIS E LIBERTANDO SIRIUS **

- Harry, nós vamos para a casa dos Weasley, lá pedirei a Molly que lhe dê o café da manhã, certo? – Harry concordou. - Nós vamos usar um meio de transporte bruxo. Nós vamos aparatar. Você pode se sentir estranho, mas passa logo.

- Não tenho nada contra aparatar, o que eu odeio são as chaves de portal. – Os dois magos olharam espantados pra ele. - Diretor eu já disse que tenho muito para revelar. E confio totalmente em vocês, mas antes temos que cumprir a agenda de hoje, ok? Depois conversamos.

- Com certeza meu menino.

– Harry fechou os olhos, ele sabia que aparição conjunta deixava o passageiro levemente enjoado se estivesse de olhos abertos. Quando os abriu viu a Toca a poucos metros de distancia. Caminharam até a entrada da casa e Dumbledore bateu levemente. Logo o Sr. Weasley abriu porta e olhos os três espantado.

- Diretor, Snape que inesperado. Por favor, entrem. – Quando Harry passou por Arthur, ainda no colo de Snape, estendeu a mão com o pergaminho dobrado nela. Ele franziu a testa, abriu um sorriso e pegou o papel, abrindo-o. Leu com atenção.

**Sr. Weasley, **

**Por favor, sem fazer muito alarde e com cuidado para que ele não fuja, pegue Scabbers e coloque na gaiola que está com o Diretor Dumbledore. **

**Obrigado. **

**Harry**

Arthur encaminhou todos para a cozinha e envolta da mesa estavam Molly, Percy, Fred, George, Ron e Ginny. Arthur calmamente colocou a mão esquerda sobre o ombro do seu filho de oito anos deslizando a mão direita na mão esquerda do menino onde estava Scabbers. Pegou o rato e virou-se na direção de Dumbledore.

O Diretor abriu à gaiola, permitindo que o rato fosse colocado no seu interior. Scabbers guinchava desesperadamente. Harry fez um movimento de mão, murmurando um silencio e o rato ficou mudo. Percy começou a protestar.

- Pai, Scabbers é meu rato de estimação, o que o senhor está fazendo?

-Desculpe, Percy. Meu nome é Harry. Você não pode mais ter Scabbers, ele não é um rato de verdade. De noite quando seu pai voltar do trabalho ele te conta tudo. Eu vou te dar um novo bichinho de estimação. E eu prometo que ele será um bicho de verdade, dessa vez. Qual você prefere? Um rato, um gato ou uma coruja?

Percy olhou firme pra Harry e disse: - Eu quero uma coruja, já que você está levando o meu rato.

- Percy, olhe os modos e corujas são muito caras. – Gritou Molly.

- Tudo bem Sra. Weasley, eu tenho que ir buscar a minha coruja também, além de roupas e outras coisas no Beco Diagonal. Assim que compra-la a enviarei pra você, ok?

- Afinal o que está acontecendo? Diretor, quem é esse menino? – Molly falou.

- Eu sou Harry, Sra. Weasley. E nós temos que ir pro Ministério, pois temos que falar com o Ministro.

- Molly, eu estou apenas seguindo a corrente, quem está dirigindo o barco é o pequeno Harry. Se Arthur quiser nós acompanhar irá saber quem é Scabbers, o que também estou curioso. Mas, Arthur termine o seu café. E Molly, será que você poderia servir algo para Harry, tivemos alguns problemas na casa de sua tia.

- Oh querido, venha cá, temos ovos, panquecas e muffins. Leite e suco de abobora. – Nisso ela já preparava um prato para ele.

- Obrigado Sra. Weasley. Suco de abobora, por favor. – Snape colocou Harry sentado na mesa.

- Então Scabbers é um animago, Harry? –perguntou Arthur.

-Que nojo, Percy, você dormia com ele em sua cama! – berraram Fred e George juntos.

-Quietos, não quero ouvir um pio de vocês cinco. – Molly falou levantando o dedo pros seus filhos.

Harry engoliu a comida que tinha na boca e virou para Arthur: - Digamos que a personalidade de Scabbers combina bem com a sua figura. Um rato, sujo e traidor de seus amigos. Um covarde do maior grau.

Os adultos se entreolharam assustados com a veemência e o rancor presente na voz da criança. Molly o olhou cuidadosamente.

- Quantos anos você tem Harry querido?

- Ele tem a idade de Ron. – respondeu Dumbledore.

- Tão pequeno.

- Isso irá mudar, Molly, com a alimentação adequada e algumas porções fortalecedoras ele irá crescer bastante. Se ele retornasse aos nossos cuidados somente na adolescência pouco se poderia fazer, mas agora ainda dá tempo. – Surpreendentemente quem deu essa resposta foi Snape.

Harry olhou pra ele esperançoso: - Quer dizer que vou ter pelo menos 1 metro e 70?

Snape franziu a testa. – O seu pai tinha a mesma altura que eu, 1 e 86. E a sua mãe tinha pelo menos 1 e 73. Então com certeza você terá mais que 1 e 70.

- Graças a Merlin, não podia suportar outra vida com 1e 69. É muito chato ser o mais baixo de todos. .... Já disse que as explicações vão vir depois do nosso roteiro. Sr. e Sra. Weasley será que depois amanhã de noite poderíamos conversar? Acredito que vou estar em Hogwarts com o Diretor. - Harry olhou pra Dumbledore que confirmou com a cabeça.

- Claro querido, é só mandar uma coruja ou usar o flu para nos chamar.

- Bem, já que os dois já terminaram, vamos andando temos que chegar ao Ministério logo, pois temos horário com Fudge. Molly, crianças, um bom dia pra vocês. – Dumbledore falou.

Snape novamente pegou Harry no colo. Arthur beijou a esposa e os filhos. Encaminhou todos para a lareira e indicou o pó de flu.

* * *

Logo os cinco sairam nas lareiras do Ministério (Afinal depois desse trabalho todo não iam deixar Scabbers). Caminharam para o protocolo das varinhas.

Pouco a diante Remus Lupin os aguardava. Harry abriu um sorriso imenso e se jogou do colo de Snape para o de Lupin com entusiasmo.

- Moony! Senti sua falta. – Lupin abraçou apertado Harry. Ele também sentira falta do seu filhote.

- Você se lembra de mim Harry? – A voz de Lupin saiu embargada.

- Vou explicar depois Moony, mas preciso de você pra salvar Padfoot, ele é inocente.

- Harry! Como...?

- Olhe o rato da gaiola, está faltando um dedo.

Lupin puxou o ar, sentiu o cheiro. – Não pode ser? Ele está vivo?

- Sim e vivia escondido como um rato de estimação esse tempo todo.

- Estamos chamando atenção, precisamos continuar para o escritório do Fudge antes que descubram que Harry está aqui. – Snape reclamou. Ele estava com ciúmes da facilidade de que o garoto pulara do seu colo para o de Lupin.

- Severus está certo, vamos. – Dumbledore os empurrou rapidamente para dentro do elevador. Conseguiram entrar sem acompanhantes. Arthur apertou o botão correspondente ao Gabinete do Ministro. Harry virou pra ele e falou.

- Sr. Weasley, o senhor vem conosco? Gostaria que viesse.

- Harry, eu estou completamente perdido. Estou aqui em confiança ao Diretor, mas sinceramente não estou entendendo nada.

- Bem vamos começar pelo fácil. Prazer, meu nome é Harry Potter.

Arthur abriu a boca como um peixe, engoliu em seco e disse: - Prazer Harry.

As portas do elevador se abriram e o grupo caminhou para o Gabinete do Ministro. Lá a secretária dele, Felícia Ogden **(1)**, uma senhora baixinha e sorridente os recebeu.

- Diretor Dumbledore, Arthur, senhores, é um prazer vê-los. O senhor Diretor tem hora agora com o Ministro, vão entrar todos? Querem que eu tome conta do menino e do bichinho?

- Vamos entrar todos Felícia e na verdade quem requisitou a entrevista foi esse rapazinho aqui e o motivo dela é esse animago ilegal. Acredito que Cornélio vá requisitar alguns Aurores. Se não for muito abuso você poderia chamar Moody e Scrimgeour, claro que quando Cornélio solicitar.

- Vou ver o consigo. Bem entrem.- Ela abriu a porta para eles depois de dar duas leves batidas.

- Bom dia Cornélio – falou Dumbledore. Fudge olhou todos e fez um gesto em direção das duas cadeiras diante da sua mesa. Dumbledore fez aparecer um par de poltronas roxas com franjas prateadas. Sentou-se numa delas Lupin pegou a outra com Harry apoiado no braço da mesma. Snape e Arthur sentaram nas desconfortáveis cadeiras do Ministério.

- Cornélio quero lhe apresentar Harry Potter, ele insistiu em conhecê-lo.- Fudge abriu os olhos espantado.

- Ora, ora, meu menino muito prazer.

- Bom dia senhor. Venho lhe entregar o verdadeiro traidor dos meus pais, verdadeiro o Fiel do Segredo. E solicitar que liberte meu padrinho Sirius Black, pois ele é inocente de todas as acusações imputadas.

- Isso é algum tipo de piada Dumbledore?

- Estou tão surpreso quanto você Cornélio. Mas Harry capturou esse rato e disse ser um animago e que ele é um comensal da morte.

- O que?

- Senhor Ministro, o senhor poderia requisitar alguns Aurores para podermos tirar o rato traidor da gaiola. Sei que temos excelentes magos presentes, mas creio que isso é atribuição de um Auror. E há subsidio suficiente para aplicação do verissaterum como o individuo aqui presente forjou a própria morte e se esconde como um rato do campo desde os acontecimentos de 31 de outubro de 1981. – Lupin falou.

Fudge olhou para as caras sérias dos adultos e da criança á sua frente. _Será que isso é uma piada ou não_. _Vou acompanhar a história, se for uma piada irei me vingar. _Bateu um sininho que estava em sua mesa, imediatamente Felícia apareceu na porta.

- Sra. Felícia, por favor, chame os Aurores.

- Sim Senhor - ela respondeu. Logo em seguida, a porta abriu novamente e apareceram Alastor Moody, Rufus Scrimgeour e um jovem Kingsley Shacklebolt. Felícia entrou atrás deles e fechou a porta.

- Chamei vocês aqui, pois Harry Potter afirma que esse rato é um animago e que foi o Fiel do Segredo dos Potters. Moody segurou e abriu gaiola. Retirou o rato que continuava guinchando em silêncio. Apontou sua varinha para ele e disse:

- Animago Revelio. O corpo do rato se expandiu até revelar Peter Pettigrew numa roupa toda esfarrapada. Moody fechou a mão em torno do punho direito de Peter, segurando-o firmemente.

- É Peter Pettigrew, mas ele foi considerado um herói. – falou Fudge.

- Ministro, heróis não cortam o próprio dedo para forjar a sua morte, nem se escondem em forma de rato por mais de dois anos. – Lupin demonstrava a sua irritação.

- Eu tinha medo de Black, ele queria me matar. – falou Pettigrew, pois o Revelio cessou o efeito do Silencio de Harry.

- Podemos resolver isso rapidamente, Senhor, com essas evidências nós podemos administrar o verissaterum. E eu tenho um frasco aqui comigo. – Scrimgeour falou. Fudge concordou. Pingaram três gotas na boca de Pettigrew, imediatamente seus olhos ficaram vidrados.

- Qual é seu nome e formas de como é conhecido. – Scrimgeour começou o interrogatório.

- Peter Antony Pettigrew. Também sou Wormtail e Scabbers.

- Quem foi o Fiel do Segredo dos Potters?

- Eu. – suspiros foram ouvidos por toda sala.

- Por quê?

- Por que ninguém desconfiaria, todos estavam certos que seria Sirius Black. Ele disse que ninguém viria atrás de mim e se fosse necessário ele morreria com a informação, mas eles permaneceriam seguros porque o segredo estava comigo e não com ele.

- Você é um Comensal?

- Sim. – novos suspiros.

- Mostre a marca negra. Pettigrew arregaçou a manga do braço esquerdo deixando a marca visível.

- Quem matou os muggles na noite de 31 de outubro de 1981.

- Eu.

- Por quê?

- Eu precisava fugir. ... Me esconder. .... Não queria ninguém me procurando..... Meu Senhor desapareceu. .....Sirius estava atrás de mim. .....Se ele falasse, se todos soubessem que eu era o Fiel, seria preso.....E Alguns Comensais sabiam que eu estava com meu Senhor, eles podiam achar que eu o levei para uma armadilha.

- Sirius Black estava ciente dos seus planos?

- Nunca. Sirius morreria por James.

- Aonde você se escondeu durante esse tempo?

- Eu fiquei na minha forma animaga no Beco Diagonal, mas estava difícil de fugir dos gatos, assim fui para o campo, cheguei a Ottery St. Catchpole. .....Queria uma casa bruxa pra ter acesso às noticias. ......Pensei nos Lovegood, por causa da revista, mas eles tinham uma recém-nascida, me correram de lá. ..... Lembrei-me dos Weasley, dei sorte, com tantos meninos que gostavam de animais foi fácil ficar.

- Você causou algum prejuízo ou dano?

- De noite me transformava e pegava comida, boa comida..... Queria pegar dinheiro, mas não consegui.... Uma vez o menino Charlie quase me pegou, mas fugi a tempo.

- Você tinha intenção de fazer algum mal? Machuca-los?

- Muitos meninos, não gosto de meninos..... Se a menina fosse mais velha eu me metia na sua cama, depois bastava um obliviate. – nisso Arthur tentou pular da cadeira em cima dele, mas Snape o segurou. Scrimgeour virou-se para Fudge.

– Senhor está satisfeito, Ministro? Ou deseja perguntar mais alguma coisa?

- Leve-o para Azkaban para aguardar o julgamento, arquive a memória desse interrogatório e faça o relatório.

- E o meu padrinho? Ele é inocente.

- As coisas não funcionam dessa forma. Ele terá que passar por um julgamento, teremos que averiguar sua inocência.

- Senhor, a hora de julgar Sirius foi há quase três anos atrás. O senhor mandou um homem inocente pra prisão sem julgamento. E vai mandar liberta-lo agora. Se o senhor fizer isso, poderá convocar o Profeta Diário e dar sua exclusiva de como os "valentes Aurores" sob seu comando prenderam o criminoso e soltaram o inocente. Se eu der a entrevista vou falar da sua incompetência de prender um inocente. - Fudge estava possesso com Harry. Já Snape só conseguia pensar o quanto o garoto parecia um slytherin. Fudge recapitulou.

- Não precisamos nos aborrecer. Moody acompanhe Scrimgeour e liberte Black.

- Senhor, precisamos de Moody para capturar mais um comensal que está escondido.

- Meu menino, vocês tropeçarem num comensal é suspeito, mais em dois. O que está acontecendo aqui? – Fudge resmungou.

- O senhor quer ou não prende-lo? Imagine as manchetes amanhã. Num só dia dois comensais da morte capturadas. - Shacklebolt acompanhe Scrimgeour e liberte Black.

- Posso solicitar que Remus Lupin acompanhe os Aurores para poder levar Sirius Black para atendimento médico em Hogwarts? Acredito que no St. Mungus tudo ficaria muito confuso e em pânico. – Dumbledore se manifestou. Harry prontamente pulou da poltrona para o colo de Snape que se surpreendeu.

- Vá acompanhar os Aurores, Lupin. – Fudge resmungou. Logo que eles saíram da sala, continuou a falar – E agora Harry Potter que outro comensal é esse?

- Durante os julgamentos dos comensais, um alto funcionário do Ministério descobriu que seu filho era um deles. Ele nada fez para impedir sua prisão ou diminuir sua pena. Porém quando estava em Azkaban, por influencia de sua mulher, o ajudou em sua fuga. Vejam bem, sua esposa estava morrendo e implorou como um último ato de amor para ela, que tirasse o único filho deles da cadeia. Eles foram visita-lo levando Poções Polissuco. Ela morreu em Azkaban, mas tomou o cuidado de consumir a poção com cabelos do seu filho até o dia de sua morte. Ele saiu polissucado na forma de sua mãe e vive até hoje na casa de seu pai, debaixo da maldição _Imperius_ e de uma capa de invisibilidade. Existe ainda uma elfa doméstica encarregada de tomar conta dele. Por isso precisamos de Moody, pois com o seu olho pode enxergar debaixo da capa e facilitar o arresto. - Harry, você está falando de Bartô Crouch? – Dumbledore perguntou.

- Sim. Bartolomeu Crouch e seu filho Bartolomeu Crouch Junior. Inclusive recomento prende-lo numa sala de onde não possa convocar Winky, pois ele pode mandar retira-lo de casa.

- Você entende a gravidade dessas acusações. O enterro da Sra. Crouch foi apenas há um ano. E Crouch é um membro importante de nossa comunidade. - Fudge disse.

- Se quiser verificar o caixão primeiro, esteja à vontade, só irá encontrar pedras. Mas lembre-se Bartô é inteligente, pode ter colocado algum tipo de alarme no tumulo. Sinceramente eu entreteria-o com uma reunião enquanto Moody e outros Aurores busquem o Junior na casa. – Harry declarou. Todos olhavam espantados para Harry. Era muito absurdo, aquela criança tão pequena, com uma eloquência e um discurso tão adulto.

- Harry como você pode falar assim? Você não tem nem quatro anos. – Arthur perguntou.

- Sr. Weasley, eu realmente quero conversar sobre tudo com o senhor e sua esposa, mas agora não. Senhor Ministro, o Senhor deve mandar os Aurores captura-lo, acredite em mim, ele junto com Bellatrix Lestrange, é um dos mais fanáticos seguidores de Voldemort. – Somente Moody, Dumbledore e Snape permaneceram impassíveis. Felícia, que estava servindo chá para todos, parecia à beira de um desmaio. Arthur e Fudge ficaram pálidos. Fudge respirou fundo e disse.

- Moody convoque dois Aurores de sua confiança e vá buscar Junior. Felícia convoque Crouch para uma reunião, Weasley fique e me ajude a entretê-lo. Acredito que nossa conversa encerra aqui Sr. Potter.

- Sim, Senhor Ministro, acredito que já passou o meu horário de almoço e da sesta da tarde, afinal sou somente uma criança em fase de crescimento. Muito prazer em conhecê-lo. – A ironia estava na voz de Harry, mas Fudge nem percebeu.

- Por favor, Cornélio, mande noticias sobre a prisão, estarei aguardando ansiosamente pela informação. Também temos que retornar a Hogwarts, sabe como é... última semana de exames. As crianças ficam muito agitadas. Até breve. – Dumbledore despediu-se. Snape levantou com Harry no colo.

– Adeus.

* * *

**(1) Felícia Ogden **é uma personagem OC. Não localizei o nome de nenhum assistente ou secretaria que fosse coerente com o período. Umbridge pode ter sido, mas não quis lidar com essa vaca agora.

* * *

**REVIEWS**

_**Ana Kaulitz:**_ O Harry é muito fofo mesmo, tanto na versão adulta quanto a mini.

O Snape de 1991 é um e o de 1984 é outro. Ele ainda não endureceu tanto. Ele leu a carta de Harry junto com Dumbledore (é uma coisa que Dumbledore faria normalmente, pois ficou intrigado com a carta).

Snape viu uma criança muito pequena, usando uma roupa decrépita. E muito importante: **SEM ÓCULOS **_(Harry começou a usar óculos quando sua professora de escola percebeu que ele não enxergava a lição no quadro, na minha história ele ainda não vai para a escola)._ Assim ele não se parece tanto com James.

Lembrem-se Harry possui os olhos e os traços do rosto de Lily. De James herdou o indomável cabelo preto e a miopia galopante. Mas ele ainda é muito pequeno seus traços são muito infantis. Assim é fácil desassociar Harry de seu pai. E Snape utiliza o nome de Harry não o sobrenome.

Ele sentiu desprezo de Petunia e isso remete a própria infância de Snape.

No quarto capitulo eu digo que ele ficou com ciúme de Harry, da facilidade com que Harry se joga pra Remus. O meu Snape vai ter que aprender a lidar com o ciúme, pois realmente se deixou cativar por Harry.


	5. CURANDO AS FERIDAS FISICAS

_**REPAGINANDO HARRY POTTER**_

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato, fatos.

-_Letra em_ _itálico: __pensamentos dos personagens._

-**Letra em negrito: texto escrito**

-Letra sublinhada: feitiços.

* * *

**CAPITULO QUINTO: CURANDO AS FERIDAS FISICAS **

Do lado de fora da sala do Ministro, Dumbledore virou para Harry e falou:

- Estou aguardando ansiosamente por suas explicações.

- Tudo bem, mas pode ser depois do almoço? Gostaria de falar com vocês quatro de uma só vez.

- Quatro? – Snape questionou.

- Sim, vocês dois, Remus e Sirius.

- Harry, tente entender Black não estará em seu juízo perfeito. Ele passou esses anos em Azkaban e isso deixa as pessoas malucas. E Black já não era muito normal. - Severus falou para Harry enquanto aguardavam o elevador.

- Não se preocupem. Sei que ele não vai estar 100%, mas ele merece saber a verdade. E ele vai estar muito melhor do que vocês imaginam. Afinal ele passou a maior parte da prisão na sua forma animaga.

- Sirius também é um animago como Pettigrew? – Dumbledore questionou espantado.

- Sim, como meu pai também era. Eles fizeram isso por Renus para que ele não ficasse sozinho nas noites de lua cheia.

- É Harry, hoje o dia esta sendo surpreendente. Será que meu pobre coração vai aguentar. – brincou

- Diretor no que depender de mim o senhor ainda vai viver muito. Merlin, porque estou com tanto sono? Ontem foi assim também.

- Você mesmo disse Harry, já passou do horário do seu almoço e cochilo da tarde. – Snape resmungou.

- Vocês não sabem de nada ... minha tia me fazia de elfo doméstico. Se eu dormisse e não terminasse as minhas tarefas simplesmente não comia. E isso na melhor das hipóteses, pois podia levar umas cintadas se tio Vernon estivesse com raiva. Eu devo estar gastando muita energia com minha magia wandless **(1)**. E esse corpo é fraco. Preciso buscar a minha varinha no Ollivander.

- E você quer comprar sua varinha com quatro anos. – ironizou Snape, então percebeu que realmente Harry já estava dormindo. Nisso os três chegaram à área das lareiras, entraram numa e Dumbledore falou: Hogwarts, Enfermaria. Saíram da lareira e Dumbledore chamou - Poppy.

- Estou aqui, Diretor – a voz veio dos fundos da enfermaria. Eles foram à direção. Era um pequeno quarto com duas camas e com banho próprio.

Poppy Pomfrey estava ocupada atendendo Sirius. Ele, inconsciente, estava deitado numa das camas apenas com um lençol cobrindo a região pubiana. O seu corpo estava incrivelmente magro, os ossos saltavam pra fora, a pele estica sobre eles. Lupin estava de pé encostado na outra cama, com uma expressão de dor.

- Que bom que vocês chegaram, Severo preciso dessa lista de poções - Indicou uma folha na mesinha ao lado da cama. - As que estão com o "x" preciso de imediato, pois o organismo dele está muito fraco. As outras são para repor no estoque. – Severo colocou Harry na outra cama e imediatamente Lupin alisou os cabelos do menino.

- Ele tem os cabelos de James.

- Acho que só isso, ele é muito mais Lily. – Snape retrucou. – Eu vou providenciar as poções. Depois verifique Harry, acredito que ele está subnutrido, mas também pode estar esgotado magicamente.

- Como, ele não tem nem quatro anos? – Pomfrey virou na direção deles.

- Ele fez uso de magia wandless pelo menos duas vezes essa manhã. E não se trata de magia acidental foi tudo por vontade dele. Ele fez um Ajuste suas botas novas e um Silencio em Pettigrew. – Snape respondeu e saiu do quarto.

Pomfrey vestiu Sirius com um avental hospitalar com um toque da varinha. Depois virou sua varinha na direção de Harry e substituiu seus trajes por um lençol. Passou repetidamente a varinha sobre a criança. Depois começou a lançar alguns feitiços. Snape retornou com uma caixa de poções. Ela escolheu três e entregou a Lupin, dizendo:

- De uma colher de cada destas poções para Sirius agora.

Escolheu mais quatro e derramando a porção correspondente na boca da criança, massageando a garganta para que ele engolisse. Depois vestiu o menino com o menor avental que tinha. E virou-se para os três adultos conscientes no recinto.

- Essa criança já teve pelo menos oito ossos quebrados: A tíbia e fíbula esquerdas indicam uma pancada reta, pode ter sido atropelado ou atingido por um pedaço de madeira, não tenho como saber se foi acidente ou agressão.

Já ulna e o radio direitos indicam claramente abuso, pois foram torcidos, alguém torceu o braço dele até quebrar. Quatro falanges da mão direita foram esmagadas.

Nada indica que ele tenha recebido tratamento trouxa. Encontrei resíduos de magia, acredito que ele é tão pequeno porque o corpo gasta tudo se curando, não sobra pra crescer.

Ele está desnutrido num nível alarmante. Ele é dez centímetros menor do que deveria e deveria aumentar pelo menos mais seis ou sete quilos para chegar ao peso razoável.

Diretor, eu quero deixa-lo em coma mágico por uma semana para que possa melhorar a situação. Não chegará ao que deveria ser, mas irá beneficia-lo muito.

- Mas Poppy precisamos conversar com ele. – Dumbledore começou.

- Albus, ele precisa descansar, ele precisa crescer. Você viu a perspectiva de ser baixo o incomodou hoje. Você ouviu o que ele disse? Ouviu como ele vibrou com a possibilidade de ser mais alto. A criança precisa disso. – Snape ponderou.

- Não presenciei essa conversa mas concordo com Severus. Nada é mais importante que o bem estar de Harry. Ele precisa se recuperar adequadamente. – Lupin completou.

- Bem, estou em minoria, mas então precisarei de todos quando o menino sair do coma mágico. Sabem que ele não poderá ficar na escola durante o período de férias. Os Aurores virão verificar as enfermarias de segurança da escola.

- Albus, daremos um jeito. E Harry disse que possui outros parentes de sangue além de Petunia. – falou Snape.

- Muito difícil, Severus. Quando Lily e James fizeram o testamento nomeando Sirius tutor de Harry deixaram claro que não havia mais ninguém. Os pais de Lily morreram em abril de 1980, pouco antes de Harry nascer. Foi num acidente aéreo na Espanha, onde morreram mais de cem pessoas. Eles eram filhos únicos, e filhos de filhos únicos.

E os pais de James morreram naquele ataque de comensais quando estávamos no início do sétimo ano. Charlus Potter teve um irmão mais velho que morreu sem filhos. Ele próprio casou tarde. Já Dorea Potter nasceu Black, era tia-avó de Sirius, Andromeda, Narcissa e Bellatrix. Um pouco mais afastado, mas ainda compartilhando sangue pelo lado dos Black temos Bartô Crouch** (2)**, Neville Longbottom **(3)** e Molly Prewett Weasley **(4)**. Aliais, Arthur** (5)** também é sobrinho neto de Dorea. – Lupin explanou.

- Mesmo que essa alusão a outros parente seja invenção da imaginação de Harry, ele não voltara para os Dursley. – Completou Dumbledore.

- Nem que eu tenha que levar essa criança pra minha casa, Alvo. Você não o devolverá para esses abusadores. – Pomfrey estava realmente irritada.

- Harry deixou bem claro que quer conversar com Arthur e Molly, será que ele sabe desse parentesco? – Snape especulou.

- De qualquer forma com Sirius sendo inocente a guarda de Harry é dele. – Completou Lupin.

- Ele precisa das enfermarias de sangue Remus.

- Diretor, essas enfermarias não o protegeram. E as enfermarias teriam que ter o sangue do lado materno.

- De qualquer forma os meus pacientes precisam descansar. O menino pode estar em como mágico mas vocês vão acabar acordando Sirius. Então vocês todos fora da minha enfermaria. – ela foi empurrando todos para a enfermaria principal, fechando a porta do quarto atrás de si e colocando um encanto de monitoramento.

- Sim Poppy. Vamos agora todos almoçar, que já está quase na hora do chá. Remus você está convidado para ficar no castelo. Vou pedir pros elfos prepararem um quarto.

- Agradeço o convite, Diretor. Mas por favor, gostaria de ficar com eles aqui na enfermaria.

- Você pode ficar Remus, acredito que vou precisar de ajuda para conter o malandro do Sirius. – disse Pomfrey.

- Você o ama, não? – Brincou Lupin.

- E como não ama-lo, Remus? Ele foi meu primeiro paciente quando comecei aqui. Você se lembra de que um aluno do sétimo ano o azarou, ele ficou bem machucado.

- Foi Bellatrix, prima dele, ela ficou louca com a classificação de Siri. Ela o atacou diante de toda a escola assim que o banquete terminou.

- Sim, claro me recordo agora, aquela menina desde cedo da mostrava o tipo de pessoa que era. Vão, saiam daqui tenho muito que fazer. – novamente conduziu os três na direção da porta.

- Bem, vamos ao meu gabinete. Se me lembro corretamente, rapazes, foi o único ano desde que estou em Hogwarts em que uma casa começou com tantos pontos negativos. E Horace** (6)** tirou 200 pontos de Slytherin, não Severus? – foram conversando enquanto caminhavam. Os corredores estavam vazios.

- Não Albus, foram 300. Pelo ataque pelas costas, pelo fato de ser um primeiro ano e por desacato a Slughorn **(6)**. Foi a maior penalidade registrada de uma só vez na escola. A maior desde sua fundação. Claro que o próprio Black quebrou esse recorde nosso sétimo ano? Então foram 350 pontos, não foi Lupin? – Snape riu baixinho.

- E ele mereceu Severus, afinal você poderia ter morrido. Foi uma brincadeira infeliz e estúpida. – Entraram no gabinete. Fawkes dormia em seu poleiro e nem tomou conhecimento deles.

- Sentem-se rapazes. Peper! – Ouviu-se um pop.

- Diretor! – a vozinha aguda do elfo-domestico envolto numa toalha branquíssima com o brasão da escola bordado na frente.

- Por favor, traga comida pra nós, ainda não almoçamos. – Um novo pop se ouviu e elfo desapareceu.

Os três almoçaram conversando, informaram a Lupin o que tinha acontecido na sua ausência. Snape tratava-o friamente, mas o lupino simplesmente ignorava a situação. Depois da refeição, Lupin retirou-se para buscar suas coisas. Mais tarde instalou-se na enfermaria como confirmado, porém pediu aos elfos que guardassem a maior parte dos seus pertences, pois entregara o imóvel em que morava, e manteve consigo apenas uma pequena maleta.

* * *

**(1) _magia __wandless_ **- mágica sem varinha.

**(2) _Bartolomeu Crouch_ **– filho de Charis Black e Caspar Crouch. Charis era filha de Arcturus Black que era irmão dos dois avôs de Sirius (Os pais de Orion e Walburga Black).

**(3) **_**Neville Longbottom**_ - bisneto de Callidora Black e Harfang Longbottom, Callidora era irmã de Charis Black e sogra de Augusta.

**(****4) **_**Molly Prewett**__** Weasley**_** –** aqui alterei a filiação, eu sei que Molly é filha do irmão (sem nome) de Ignatius Prewett e que este não teve filhos, mas eu a coloquei como filha de Lucretia Black e Ignatius Prewett. Lucretia era irmã de Orion Black, pai de Sirius (e assim cunhada e prima de Walburga Black).

**(5) _Arthur Weasley_ –** filho de Cendrella Black e Septimos Weasley. Cendrella era também irmã de Charis Black e foi retirada da arvore genealógica da família por causa de seu casamento.

**(6) _Horace Slughorn_ – **professor de poções anterior a Severus Snape e no livro "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince"

* * *

**REVIEWS **

**Muito obrigada pelas mensagens. Sério, sem ser piegas, se vocês não escreverem como vou saber se estão gostando? Peço desculpas pela demora deste capitulo, mas o que estava escrevendo antes me desagradou de tal forma que o rasguei em muitos pedacinhos. Depois não conseguia escrever por vários dias, mas agora está fluindo. O único problema é digitar (porque sou pré-histórica escrevo com lápis e papel). **

**Gabbiizinha – Prometo que o Sirius acorda no próximo capítulo. **

**Vickykun – Naquele momento ele se sentiu excluído. Severo se encantou com Harry, está despertando nele um instinto de proteção. Quanto a Remus, ... , bem posso adiantar que a história entre Severus, Remus e Sirius é muito mais profunda do que a loura má retratou. Tava na cara ... aquele ódio todo, tinha muita tensão sexual, mas lembremos que os livros originais eram pra menores.**


	6. EU SOU UM BLACK!

_**REPAGINANDO HARRY POTTER**_

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato, fatos.

-_Letra em_ _itálico: __pensamentos dos personagens._

-**Letra em negrito: texto escrito**

-Letra sublinhada: feitiços.

* * *

**CAPITULO SEXTO**:** EU SOU UM BLACK**

04/06/1984

Lupin estava deitado, tinha acabado de acordar e pensava sobre a loucura que tinham sido estes três últimos dias. Ouviu um gemido vindo da cama ao lado, nela seu velho amigo e amante remexia-se incessantemente. Sentou-se ao seu lado e tocou gentilmente o rosto de Black.

- Siri, está tudo bem. O pesadelo acabou, você está livre. – várias vezes nestes dias fizera isso e Black voltava a dormir placidamente. Poppy estava administrando poções curativas e nutritivas. O sono era de pura exaustão.

Black abriu os olhos enevoados e agarrou-se fortemente as mãos de Lupin.

- Não, não vá...é um sonho, não me deixe sozinho. Não me abandone. Eu não posso perder você também.

- Siri, calma. Está tudo bem. Estamos em Hogwarts e Poppy está cuidando de você e de Harry. Olhe, ele está naquela cama – fez um gesto pra esquerda. Black elevou o tronco e olhou para a direção indicada, abriu então um sorriso.

- Não acredito... o pequeno Prongs. Ele tem o cabelo de James.

- Sim, tem o cabelo dele, mas o resto...o pouco que pude ver...ele é todo Lily.

- Eu vou ensinar a ele tudo sobre James, tudo sobre nós... ele será um novo maroto.

- Você não muda, não Siri? Sempre um moleque.

- E porque eu mudaria? Essa criança é tudo que me resta. Ele e você.

Lupin olhou triste para Black.

-Agora você diz isso. Mas você me excluiu. Siri, por quê? Porque vocês fizeram isso? Não pode ter sido somente por ter defendido Severus, ou foi? Foi por isso que você não confiou em mim?

- Você não entende, nunca entendeu. Você e Lily sempre defendendo ele, aquele traidor sebento. James e eu tínhamos que manter Snivellus afastado de vocês dois, não podíamos perder vocês. Ele nos abandonou, foi embora.

- E assim Lily e James morreram. Harry sobreviveu por verdadeiro milagre. Você foi pra Azkaban. Eu fiquei sozinho, sem ninguém do meu pacote. E o traidor nesse tempo todo era Peter, o débil Peter. – riu amargo.

Black permaneceu em silêncio com o olhar baixo, envergonhado. Lupin continuou.

- Eu pensei que você era o traidor e isso me rasgou por dentro. Eu acreditei que eu era um lixo sem valor, afinal você tinha me traído e Severus me deu as costas. Eu acreditei que não valia nada, que não podia ser feliz. Por Loki **(1).** Você vai se comportar, tem que crescer. Tem que deixar pra atrás essas suas inseguranças e pensar no Harry. Você é o padrinho e o adulto aqui, tem que cuidar dele. E esqueça esse apelido horroroso, Harry gosta de Severo e você não chama-lo assim na frente dele e nem pelas costas, pois eu não quero.

- Como ele conhece esse nojento?

Lupin suspirou.

- Nojento...tá. Quem não te conhece como eu pode até acreditar. Severus trabalha aqui, é o professor de poções desde que se Slughorn aposentou, no verão em que Harry nasceu. Inclusive as poções que te curraram foram elaboradas por ele.

Black ia começar a falar quando Pomfrey entrou no quarto sorrindo.

- Acordou finalmente, Sirius. Você dormiu quase 70 horas. – disse passando a varinha sobre ele. – A sua cura foi perfeita, mas não quero abuso. Alimente-se adequadamente e nada de álcool por pelo menos dois dias. Pegue sol, precisamos fixar as vitaminas no seu organismo. – Completou sorrindo.

- O que eu faria sem você Poppy, luz da minha vida?

- Galanteador como sempre. Remus vou deixar vocês para que tomem o café da manhã, mas depois preciso de sua ajuda com Harry. – Ela indicou a mesa onde os elfos haviam deixado à comida e saiu.

- O que tem meu afilhado, Remie? – Sirius atacava com voracidade um prato de ovos mexidos, bacon e torradas com manteiga.

- Poppy o colocou em coma mágico, ele precisa curar diversas lesões antigas adequadamente e crescer, pois está muito miúdo. Ele ainda vai ficar assim, por mais quatro dias. Temos que massagea-lo com um balsamo que ajuda os músculos a não estarem enrijecidos quando ele acordar. – Lupin estava olhando a voracidade do outro - Calma Siri, a comida não vai fugir do seu prato.

- Eu sei ... mas tá muito ...boa ...eu sonhava ...com isso. – Black engoliu o que tinha na boca. - Comida de verdade. Não aquele mingau com gosto de cola que eu comi estes anos. Mas você não disse ainda como ele ficou assim.

- Você estava preso, eu com a minha condição. Dumbledore o colocou com a irmã de Lily, Petunia. Ele estava severamente desnutrido, com várias lesões curadas apenas com magia natural. Siri, você não tem ideia como ele é poderoso. Foi Harry que nos chamou, ele levou Dumbledore e Severus até Peter na casa dos Weasley. Ele teve Fudge enrolado entorno de seu dedinho. Ele chantageou Fudge com a entrega de Peter pra te libertar de imediato. Ele entregou a localização de Crouch Júnior que tinha forjado sua morte. Foi fantástico. Eu guardei os profetas destes dias pra você poder ler. Siri, ele é inacreditável, ele não age como uma criança. Ele parece um adulto, só o seu tamanho demonstra que ainda é um filhote. A única atitude infantil que o vi ter foi ir ao meu colo e no de Severus.

- Por Morgana **(2).** Você disse que essa mulherzinha maltratou o meu afilhado? - Black havia colocado o garfo sobre o prato e olhava sério pra Lupin. A sua voz estava fria e seca. – Eu vou mata-la. Vou rasga-la em pedaços, vou...

- Bravo Black. O Harry arma todo um espetáculo pra te libertar e você pretende voltar pra Azkaban antes mesmo dele acordar? Cresça. – Disse Snape entrando no quarto carregando alguns frascos. – Tome, beba este. E não me olhe assim, é ordem de Poppy. Lupin, eu e você vamos cuidar de Harry. Poppy está atendendo mais uma leva de setimanistas histéricos com os NEWTs **(3).** Estes idiotas não estudam por 7 anos e acham que vão aprender tudo em duas semanas.

- Sniv... – Black congelou sob o olhar de Lupin. Snape apenas balançou a cabeça como não dando importância. – Snape! Você acha que posso deixar dessa forma? Eu sou um Black, não sei deixar sem retaliação.

Lupin e Snape começaram a massagear com o balsamo os pés de Harry.

- Não disse que não devemos vingar Harry, apenas que não devemos ser pegos.

- Nós? Você também? – Lupin arregalou os olhos espantado.

- Vocês podiam ser amigos do Potter, mas Lily era minha amiga. Harry também é importante pra mim. - _Ainda mais agora que vi o quanto ele é parecido com ela_ pensou Snape.

- Ora, ora, Snape. O que você sugere então? Afinal o seu cérebro Slytherin é especialista em dissimulação.

**- **Falou o Gryffindor mais escorregadio e enganador de todos os tempos.

- Perdão, mas esse posto é do Peter, não meu.

- Por mais incrível que seja tenho que lhe dar razão, aquele rato detém o posto. Como eu ia dizendo, eu proponho uma trégua para que juntos possamos aplicar nossa vingança nos Dursley.

- Isso eu já entendi. Mas o que você propõe? Queimar a casa com eles dentro?

- Siri! Não podemos mata-los.

- Sim, não podemos mata-los ou deixar rastros e nem ataca-los em casa pois os feitiços de monitoramento de magia ainda estão vigentes. Eu enviei uma carta na maneira muggle informando que o jardim de Petunia foi vencedor de um concurso suburbano qualquer. A premiação é hoje à noite às 19 horas num endereço que leva a um imóvel desocupado.

- Bravo, Snape. E se eu ainda estivesse dormindo?

- Eu acordaria você, um enervate bastaria – sorriu irônico.

- O que exatamente você pensa em fazer, Severus?

- Primeiro vou olhar na mente deles o que eles fizeram pra Harry e depois dar a punição correspondente. Não concorda Black?

- Por Loki, quando vocês se juntam me assustam.- Lupin resmungou.

- Droga, não tenho varinha. O Fudge quebrou a minha quando fui preso.

- Tudo bem Siri, assim que acabarmos aqui podemos ir ao Gringotts e no Ollivander, afinal você tem o seu cofre.

- Fudge não tentou saquear?

- A grande ironia da hipocrisia! O Ministério tentou confiscar os cofres de todos os Comensais presos, mas os goblins foram inflexíveis, sem a permissão dos donos nada seria retirado. Então cobraram taxas altíssimas sem distinção, de mim, dos que alegaram que estavam sob imperium como Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle ou de outros pobres coitados que não fizeram absolutamente nada mas que foram presos na confusão daqueles dias. Ou pagávamos ou éramos presos pela divida. No meu caso, Fudge tentou pegar a fortuna dos Prince inteira, se não fosse Albus interceder junto a Bones eu teria perdido tudo.

- E Regulus? Vocês tiveram alguma noticia de meu irmão?

- Ele desapareceu naquele mês de outubro e ninguém soube mais nada. Nem o Lord, Rabastan ou Narcissa sabiam dele. Pensei que retornaria quando tudo acabou, mas não aconteceu. Lupin, vamos vira-lo para trabalhar os músculos das costas.

- Siri, você sabe que seu Pai faleceu naquela noite, não?

- Sim, os Aurores jogaram na minha cara que era por desgosto por causa de Voldemort. Mas não acredito. Ele era escuro e acreditava na soberania dos puros-sangues. Mas ele não demonstrava seu apoio direto pra aquele monstro. Ele disse uma vez que estiveram juntos em Hogwarts, mas não quis falar muito sobre ele. Enfim isso foi pouco antes que eu fugisse de casa no nosso sétimo ano.

Severus franziu a testa.

- Nunca soube disso. Bellatrix era completamente obcecada. Regulus parecia fascinado. Já Narcissa não se manifesta sobre o Lord, mas eu sempre achei que era pra manter a postura de uma puro-sangue de classe que não se mistura nos assuntos dos homens.

- Cissa sempre foi muito rígida nas suas opiniões, mas não tem o habito de se expor. Ela é poderosa, mas esconde atrás da postura de Lady.

- Sua prima não é tão forte assim. Ela sofreu um aborto antes do meu afilhado Draco e dois após, no último esteve muito perto de morrer. Lucius me pediu uma poção anticonceptiva pra ele, além da que ela toma. Disse que não podia arriscar mais.

- Não posso dizer que não estou espantado com essa devoção. O casamento deles também foi arranjado pela família quando ela tinha cinco anos. O dela e o de todos os outros. – riu baixinho – Bem, até nessa geração todos os Black procriaram sem problemas. Minha mãe foi ter Regulus com 42 anos.

- Mas agora Narcissa e Andromeda tem apenas um filho cada. E você, Bellatrix e Regulus sem nenhum.

- Isso é uma proposta Remie? Que me ajudar a perpetuar o nome dos Black? – Sirius riu malicioso.

- Por Loki não. Se eu engravido você a sua Mãe mata os três: eu, você e o bebê. Ela nunca iria aceitar um neto licantropo como herdeiro Black. E eu nunca exporia uma criança a minha maldição.

- Remie....

- Ora Lupin, nunca pensei que você seria tão preconceituoso e medroso. Hoje em dia com a poção Wolfsbane você pode ser inofensivo na lua cheia e com as poções para gravidez dá pra reduzir a 0,01% de chance de transmitir o gens.

- Eu li sobre a Wolfsbane enquanto estive na Alemanha, mas ela funciona realmente?

- Claro que sim, é de minha autoria. Infelizmente os ingredientes necessários são muito caros e a poção não sai barata. Fudge não que gastar com ela, mas o Imperador Bruxo do Japão e o Presidente Bruxo Americano já firmaram acordos comerciais comigo. Eu pessoalmente trenei pocionistas japoneses e americanos para produzir as poções, tanto a Wolfsbane como a de gravidez. A produção é tão grande que estou construindo a minha própria fortuna mesmo tendo cobrado taxas de patente muito abaixo do valor de mercado.

-Criação sua? – Sirius estava encostado na parede ao lado da cama de Harry e olhava especulativamente para os dois que ainda trabalhavam na criança. – O que te levou a investir na área?

- Conhecer dois licantropos me virou nesta direção. Veja só Lupin, durante seis anos e meio você escondeu de mim sua condição. E depois da brincadeira estúpida do Black eu te observei e percebi o esforço que você fazia pra não ser um perigo pra ninguém. Depois conheci aquele louco do Greyback **(4)** ..., existe um abismo de diferenças entre vocês. Ele é um animal perigoso até na sua forma humana.

Ideologias a parte, acabou sendo um campo muito lucrativo. Sem o Lord da Trevas pra me atrapalhar eu consigo ter um bom tempo de pesquisa. Agora eu estou trabalhando numa poção de supressão de sangue para vampiros. A primeira tentativa ficou a desejar, mas estou confiante na leva atual. Dentro de uma semana a maturação termina e Sanguini **(5)** vem provar depois do inicio das férias escolares. Também criei há pouco tempo uma poção de anulação de memória que me foi encomendada pelo governo alemão, já está sendo utilizada em vitimas de abuso e violência extremos.

- Algo me diz que após conversarmos com Harry não teremos muito tempo livre.

- E porque isso Remie?

- Concordo com Lupin. Desde aquela noite, Albus diz que o Lord não morreu, que ele vai retornar. E a profecia...

- Que profecia? – Exclamaram Lupin e Black.

- Albus não contou porque o Senhor das Trevas queria o Harry morto?

- Não!!! Ele queria matar meu afilhado? Pensei que estava atrás de James!

- Dumbledore conversou em separado com James e Lily. Nós só ficamos sabendo que você tinha avisado que eles se escondessem. – Lupin respondeu.

- Solta tudo Snape. – rugiu Black.

- Eu já falei demais, eu realmente pensava que Potter e Lily tinham contado tudo pra vocês dois.

- Severus, se envolve o Harry, temos o direito de saber. Ele é nosso filhote. É afilhado de Siri. E sinceramente sabemos guardar segredos, como você bem sabe. E pelo que você disse Voldemort já tem a informação, então os únicos no escuro somos nós dois.

Snape meditou e respondeu:

- Não conheço a profecia inteira, somente Albus a sabe toda. **"Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas se aproxima... nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido ao terminar o sétimo mês..." **. – Lupin e Black ficaram pálidos e engoliram em seco. - Havia duas possibilidades, Harry e Neville Longbottom. O estranho que ele descartou imediatamente o outro menino, direcionou toda busca em Harry. Eu pensei que ele não o consideraria por causa de Lily, pelo fato dela ser nascida muggle.

- Severus, você sabe que ela era muito poderosa, apesar de ser muito discreta do seu poder.

- Lily era tão poderosa quanto James e ele descendia do próprio Godric Gryffindor. – Completou Sirius.

- Eu sei, Albus me contou. Sinceramente nunca esperei esse nível de discrição de Potter. Eu pensaria que ele proclamaria tal herança por toda escola. Mas não me parece que esse fato fosse de conhecimento do Lord.

- Você e James se bicaram por causa de Lily e nunca se entenderam. – falou Lupin. – Ele podia ser muito brincalhão, mas respeitava suas origens.

- Quantas vezes vou ter que falar que Lily era minha melhor AMIGA (falou dando ênfase a palavra), não tenho ideia de onde Potter ou todos os outros deduziram que eu era apaixonado por ela.

- Com a história do Sirius de guardar segredo você nunca foi visto com ninguém na escola, só com Lily, assim .... nasceu o boato.

- Ela deixou de falar comigo após os OWLs** (6)**!!!

- E você rompeu conosco na lua cheia de janeiro de 1978! Mas ninguém sabia de nós três por causa do medo estúpido de Sirius. E mesmo depois você não foi visto com ninguém!

- Não me chame de estúpido, eu estou aqui ouvindo.

- Não vou discutir isso agora, Lupin. Já terminamos com o balsamo. É melhor vocês dois irem ao Beco Diagonal. Eu tenho uma aula pra dar daqui a 15 minutos. De aquelas duas poções para o menino. – Fez um gesto em direção a dois frascos na mesinha e saiu do quarto, com suas vestes ondulantes atrás dele.

- Porra, ele continua quente. Ai!!! Não me bate. – Lupin havia dado um cascudo na cabeça de Black. – Eu me comportei como você mandou.

- E é bom que se comporte, acredito que temos uma chance com Severus, assim não estrague tudo. – Lupin falou – No armário do canto tem roupa sua que tinha ficado em minha casa. Os elfos lavaram e passaram.

Black pegou a roupa e se dirigiu ao banheiro, na porta se virou e perguntou:

- Remie, eu sei que fui eu que estraguei tudo, mas se Snape não me quiser, você vai me deixar?

- Nunca Siri, eu amo Severus, mas amo você também. Ou ficamos os três juntos ou ficamos só nós dois. Eu nunca vou deixar você. – Lupin beijou Black, depois o empurrou levemente em direção à porta. – Vai, vai se arrumar que temos muito que fazer hoje.

* * *

(1) **Loki **- é um deus ou um gigante da mitologia nórdica. Deus do fogo, também está ligado à magia e pode assumir muitas formas. Pode ser considerado como um símbolo da maldade, traiçoeiro, de pouca confiança; está entre as figuras mais complexas da mitologia nórdica. Um de seus casamentos foi com a giganta Angrboda, com quem gerou três criaturas monstruosas, assustadoras e maléficas, um deles é o lobo Fenrir. (não confunda com o número 04 abaixo - este serviu de inspiração pra loura má nomear o Greyback)

**(2) Morgana -** As lendas baseadas nos contos do Rei Arthur acreditam que Morgaine foi uma sacerdotisa da Ilha de Avalon, na Bretanha. Em outras versões, foi meia-irmã de Artur, **uma feiticeira maligna** que queria de todas as formas retirar sua poderosa espada Excalibur. É filha de Igraine e Gorlois, Duque da Cornualha. È conhecida como **Senhora do Lago** ou **Dama do Lago ****ou ****Senhora de Avalon**.

**(3) **** NEWTs – **Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test traduzido como Níveis Incrivelmente Exaustivos de Magia. Realizados no sétimo ano.

**(4)** **Fenrir Greyback - **É um lobisomem que mordeu (enquanto humano) Bill Weasley no _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince__._ É também um Comensal da Morte. Suas vítimas preferenciais são as crianças, sendo que uma delas foi o Remus Lupin na idade de seis anos.

**(5)** **Sanguini** – Um vampiro que aparece na festa de natal de Slughorn, também no _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince__._

**(6)** **OWLs - **Ordinary Wizarding Levels Examinations traduzido como _N__íveis __O__rdinários da __M__agia_. Realizados no quinto ano.

* * *

**Oi! **

**Sim vocês leram direito: Severus, Remus e Sirius fizeram um trio em Hogwarts. Como eu escrevi na minha página _"adoro é ler sobre dois ou mais rapazes se pegando... pois gosto muito de trios"_, Assim uma história minha tem que ter um trio. Os detalhes vão vir daqui alguns capítulos.  
**


	7. O BECO DIAGONAL E A VINGANÇA

_**REPAGINANDO HARRY POTTER**_

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato, fatos.

-_Letra em_ _itálico: __pensamentos dos personagens._

-**Letra em negrito: texto escrito**

-Letra sublinhada: feitiços.

* * *

**CAPITULO SETIMO**: **O BECO DIAGONAL E A VINGANÇA.**

Meia hora depois a primeira parada foi no Gringotts. No balcão, vários goblins trabalhavam em livros, contando moedas, examinando pedras preciosas. Lupin e Black se dirigiram ao goblin que estava num plano mais alto em frente a um grosso livro.

- Bom dia. Sou Sirius Black e preciso ver o goblin ___Eargit_ **(1)**.

O goblin olhou por cima dos óculos em formato de meia lua, depois inclinou o rosto na direção do livro movimentando as paginas. Com a unha comprida do indicador direito acompanhou uma linha.

- Sim, Eargit já virá atendê-lo. Podem aguarda-lo ali. - Dito isso o goblin gesticulou que passassem para a direita.

Black inclinou levemente a cabeça e puxou Lupin para a direção indicada.

- Quando eu tinha cinco anos, meu Pai me trouxe aqui pela primeira vez e me apresentou a Eargit. Ele é o responsável por todos os cofres Black há cinco gerações e é impecável na aplicação e manutenção da fortuna da família.

Nesse instante Eargit chegou e como todos os goblins, era baixo, possuia a pele cinzenta muito enrugada, com orelhas pontudas e ainda uma pequena quantidade de cabelo bem preto no alto da cabeça. Incrivelmente possuía olhos cor de cinza-prata muito parecidos com os do próprio Sirius.

- "Gringotts e a nação Goblin estão aqui para proteger e gerir os bens a nós confiados", Lord Black. – O goblin abaixou ligeiramente a cabeça na direção de Black.

- "Esperemos que a nossa aliança dure por muitos anos e que traga prosperidade para ambas as partes." – Alem de responder corretamente a saudação formal, Sirius também inclinou a cabeça para o goblin, um respeito que poucos bruxos prestavam. Um pequeno sorriso permaneceu na face do goblin.

- Lord Black, estava aguardando-o para que viesse assinar a posse de seus cofres. Venha até minha sala. – Olhou na direção de Lupin. – Acredito que queira manter essa conversa em privado.

- Muito pelo contrario, Remus é meu companheiro e pode ter acesso as minhas contas.

Entraram num corredor lateral que levava até dez portas. Ali estava a nata dos goblins, onde estavam os responsáveis pelas maiores fortunas no mundo bruxo. Eargit abriu a penúltima porta do corredor e fez um gesto para que entrassem. Indicou duas poltronas de couro negro na frente de uma solida mesa de carvalho com uma cadeira que praticamente o deixava o goblin na mesma altura dos bruxos.

- Sirius Black, você já foi informado que mesmo na sua conta Leanaí **(2)** quanto mais nas Máistir **(2)****,** o acesso só é permitido através de uma ligação sanguínea ou de enlace, enquanto não existir a ligação o seu companheiro não pode ter acesso as suas contas. As contas Black estão localizadas na área mais restrita do Gringotts sendo necessária a apresentação de sangue para acesso.

- Certo. Por agora preciso ter acesso a uma quantidade de ouro. Gostaria de receber uma relação detalhada das propriedades e dos cofres que estão em meu nome. Também quero saber quem ainda tem acesso aos cofres da família.

- Vou providenciar uma relação detalhada a ser encaminhada para o senhor. Posso lhe adiantar que agora consta em seu nome os vinte e cinco cofres Máistir da família Black, além de doze cofres Leanaí, todos com seu acesso liberado.

Seis cofres Leanaí estão vazios. Os cofres de Orion Acturus Black e Regulus Acturus Black não chegaram a ser esvaziados após os falecimentos. – Black fechou os olhos e suspirou com a confirmação da morte de seu irmão, o goblin não lhe deu maior importância e continuou. - O Leanaí em nome de Andromeda Elladora Black Tonks encontra-se bloqueado somente para o uso dela. O Leanaí em nome de Bellatrix Druella Black Lestrange continua vinculado à família Black e não a família Lestrange por pedido da própria e está sem uso desde outubro de 1982. O Leanaí em nome de Walburga Elladora Black está em uso normal. O seu Leanaí também está sem uso desde outubro de 1982. – Enquanto falava o goblin colocou grosso livro aberto em frente a Black e com a mão direita estendeu uma pena e a esquerda um pequeno punhal de ouro. – Com a sua assinatura aqui e com o seu sangue nesse ponto, o senhor entra de posse de seus bens.

Sirius pegou a pena e assinou no lugar indicado, depois com o punhal fez um pequeno corte na palma esquerda e deixou pingar sete gotas do seu sangue no pergaminho. Depois sacou sua varinha e curou o corte.

- Quero passar duzentos e cinquenta galeões para minha conta Leanaí e retirar cinquenta galeões em espécie. Quero bloquear a conta de Bellatrix para o seu uso. Hoje vou emitir diversas ordens de pagamento em estabelecimentos do Beco. Bem o resto pode esperar o receber os descritivos.

- Sim. – Eargit anotou algumas linhas abaixo da assinatura de Black.

- Espere, quanto aos cofres Máistir, minha Mãe continua com acesso a eles?

- O senhor é o novo Lord, Walburga Elladora Black perdeu o acesso a eles quando o antigo Lord faleceu.

- E o cofre dela? Como está seu saldo? De quanto é a retirada mensal?

- O saldo é de apenas trinta galeões. A retirada variava entre trinta e vinte galeões mensais. Nos últimos seis meses tem sido de apenas dez.

- Deposite duzentos galeões e institua durante o seu período de vida uma mesada com a quantia quarenta galeões mensais.

- Sim. – Novamente Eargit anotou no livro. A porta do escritório abriu e outro goblin entrou carregando uma sacola verde escura.

- Obrigado Griphook **(3)**. Lord Black aqui estão os cinquenta galeões. – Eargit entregou a sacola a Sirius, todos se levantaram. O goblin abriu a porta e novamente inclinando levemente a cabeça declamou. - "Gringotts e a nação Goblin agradece pela confiança depositada em nós", Lord Black.

- "Nossa confiança assim como nossos bens contam com a sua proteção." – Sirius também inclinou a cabeça para Eargit. Espero o seu contato Eargit.

* * *

Um sininho tocou quando eles entraram na loja repleta de caixinhas. A iluminação perolada fraca e suave deixava tudo na penumbra. A ampla vitrine que ocupava quase toda parede externa era vedada pelo lado de dentro com uma estante lotada de caixinhas.

- Bom dia, eu estava aguardando sua visita Sirius Black. 29 centímetros de Videira **(4)** com núcleo de fibra de coração de Thestrals **(5).** Maleável. Muito poderosa para transfigurações. Olá Remus Lupin, 30 centímetros Cacaueiro **(6)**com pelo de cauda de Unicórnio **(7),** rígida. Poderosa para feitiços.

- Bom dia Sr. Ollivander. – Disseram ambos. Apesar de adultos, reviveram a emoção de entrar naquela pequena loja.

- Fiquei muito feliz quando li da sua libertação. Pena que sua antiga varinha foi quebrada. Era uma boa varinha.

- Sim era, sinto a falta dela.

- Já separei as varinhas com núcleo de Thestrals. Estão aqui sob o balcão.

-Tanta a certeza que ele vai repetir o núcleo? – Lupin sorriu.

- Esse núcleo é uma constante na minha família, Remie.

- Sim, desde 1900 somente duas Black não o tiveram. Assim como nunca vendi esse núcleo para fora da familia.

- Quem não teve o núcleo? – Black perguntou surpreso.

- Dorea Black Potter. E agora a pequena Nymphadora Black Tonks

- A pequena Nymph já comprou sua varinha?

- Começa Hogwarts em setembro. – colocou três caixas abertas sobre o balcão – Tenho estas: 31 centímetros de Azevinho, maleável. 28 centímetros de Teixo, flexível. E 29 centímetros de Cacaueiro, rígida.

Black estendeu a mão direita sobre as varinhas, sentiu um leve puxão na direção esquerda, e um calor gostoso quando a pegou. Ergueu a varinha e disse: - Lumus. Uma luz brilhante preencheu a sala.

- Bem essa é a sua varinha: 29 centímetros de Cacaueiro, rígida. São sete galeões.- Black e Lupin sorriram numa pequena piada interna, mas não disseram nada.

Black pegou o dinheiro e colocou sobre o balcão.

- Por curiosidade, qual foi a varinha de minha priminha?

- Corda de coração de Erumpente **(8) **em Videira, 28 centímetros. Um núcleo raro também.

* * *

Já do lado de fora da loja.

- Preciso de vestes novas, Remie. Vamos lá na Madame Malkin.

- Certo, mas já passa de meio-dia, não podemos demorar.

Entraram no estabelecimento onde Marie Malkin, uma bruxa baixinha, gordinha e sorridente os recebeu.

- Ora, Ora. É um prazer recebê-lo Lord Black.

- Boa tarde Senhora, preciso de um novo guarda roupa, ou melhor, nós dois precisamos. – Indicou a si mesmo e Lupin. Lupin abriu a boca pra protestar e Black fez um gesto e disse: - Remie me dê esse prazer. – Lupin concordou resignado.

O sorriso de Madame Malkin ampliou-se mais ainda.

Duas horas depois saíram da loja. Felizmente a proprietária mandara servir bolo e chá para ambos, assim não estavam com fome. A compra tinha sido vultosa, sendo que Black também comprara várias peças de roupa para Harry.

Durante todo o dia as reações das pessoas pela presença de Black eram as mais variadas. Os olhares de terror, fascinação e curiosidade os cercavam. Alguns mais corajosos ou conhecidos vinham cumprimentar e alegavam que sempre souberam de sua inocência.

Retornando a Hogwarts Powfrey coagiu Sirius a descansar.

* * *

As seis, Lupin e Black estavam aguardando Snape na entrada da floresta proibida. Ele os aparatou numa casa vazia com aspecto abandonado em Surrey a sete quilômetros da casa da Tia de Harry.

- Lupin lance um encanto musical, algo suave, que não desperte desconfiança. Precisamos ainda de algum tipo de superfície alta para prendê-los na sala de dentro, cadeiras ou mesas veja o que consegue. Black providencie iluminação pra casa inteira e arrume o rol de entrada. Eu vou cuidar do exterior.

Poucos minutos depois a pequena rua que antes apenas dividia dois terrenos baldios com uma estrutura de três andares abandonada no final era agora uma rua particular bem iluminada dividindo um amplo gramado perfeito com canteiros de tulipas Black Horse na sua maravilhosa tonalidade de vermelho quase preto. O imóvel agora reluzia como uma magnífica casa branca em estilo clássico. Postes de metal fundido com iluminação suave davam uma aparência etérea a casa. Vários carros novos estavam estacionados por toda rua. Uma vaga estrategicamente foi deixada em frente ao imóvel.

A ilusão transmitia que uma grande festa acontecia ali e que era um lugar de altíssimo luxo. Assim os Dursley bateram a porta muitíssimos confiantes, levando seu filho pequeno pela mão.

Black num belo terno abriu a porta com um sorriso radioso e pediu que entrassem. Assim que fechou a porta, Snape e Lupin apareceram e toda a ilusão se desfez deixando a mostra o pérfido imóvel e os três bruxos empunhando as varinhas ameaçadoramente.

Lupin lançou um desmaius em Dudley ao mesmo tempo em que Black e Severus mandavam incarcerous e silencio em Petunia e Vernon.

Logo levitaram os dois adultos para a outra sala onde duas solidas mesas os aguardavam. A criança foi deixada no rol de entrada sobre uma poltrona desconjuntada.

Snape lançou um legilimens primeiro em Petunia e depois no Vernon. Depois abaixou a cabeça e apoiou as duas mãos na mesa.

- Severo o que houve? – perguntou Lupin assustado.

- Estou me concentrando no fato que não posso mata-los.

- O que eles fizeram pro meu afilhado?

- As lesões dos ossos foram provocadas por Vernon. Torceu o seu braço até quebrar. Empurrou-o da escada. Bateu nele com um objeto de metal em x que retirou da mala do carro. Nunca o socorreu. Depois de cada um destes incidentes o trancava no armário debaixo da escada. Petunia dava pouquíssima comida pra ele. Quando bebê, ele ficava dias com a mesma fralda sem trocar. Agora ele limpava a casa pra ela. Por Circe **(9) **ele nem tem quatro anos e era tratado pior que um elfo domestico.

Black levantou sua varinha mas Lupin segurou seu braço.

- Siri, não!

- Lupin está certo, não podemos mata-los por mais que mereçam.

- E o que faremos então? – o olho prata resmungou irritado.

...

Já era perto de meia-noite quando eles deram por encerrado.

Os dois Dursley adultos haviam perdido permanentemente o paladar e possuíam agora uma compulsão por limpeza, ambos passariam a vida limpando tudo que tocassem nunca enxergando que estava limpo.

Snape e Black ainda aplicaram alguns cruciatus, mas Lupin os parou antes de prejudicarem as faculdades mentais do casal.

Black lançou um feitiço complexo e vinculou a dor que eles sentiram com o cruciatus com qualquer pensamento negativo referente aos Potters. Sempre que pensassem ou falassem mal deles sentiriam a dor novamente.

No final Lupin lançou um obliviate nos três para que esquecessem a ida até essa casa e tudo que ocorreu nela. Além do desmaius esse foi o único feitiço lançado sobre a criança.

Snape então lançou dois imperius sobre os adultos. Para Vernon apenas que dirigiria para casa e que colocaria seu filho na cama. Já Petunia teria que espalhar em seu jardim, ainda naquela noite, um grande frasco com uma poção azul. Depois deveria lavar bem o vido antes de quebra-lo e jogar os cacos no lixo, e assim eliminar o rastro que eventualmente poderia levar ao pocionista. E poção de cor tão linda, era um potente veneno que mataria todas as plantas do jardim. Era tão potente para a vegetação que levaria muitos anos sem nada brotar. A única solução seria substituir toda a terra da área com pelo menos dois metros de profundidade.

* * *

Os três aparataram no inicio da floresta proibida e entraram por uma pequena porta lateral que levava diretamente aos aposentos de Severus Snape.

- Não conhecia essa entrada no nosso tempo de escola. – Falou Lupin.

- Não existia. Albus a abriu pra mim quando comecei a trabalhar aqui.

- Você não teria um whisky de fogo, Severus? – Black perguntou – Não acho que consigo dormir agora, preciso de uma ajuda.

- Concordo com Siri, também estou muito acesso, preciso de uma distração pra esquecer esses nojentos.

Snape indicou o sofá aveludado num rico tom de marrom para que sentasse. Com um gesto da varinha o fogo da lareira ascendeu. Foi em direção ao pequeno móvel no lado esquerdo da sala. Pegou três pequenos copos e uma garrafa bojuda de cristal. Colocou os copos sobre a solida mesa de carvalho e abriu a garrafa servindo os copos até em cima. Quando levantou o roso viu que Black havia despido a veste e que esta estava sobre o encosto do sofá. A calça que usava era de corte reto e simples. A camisa estava desabotoada e solta da cintura. Já Lupin abrira a veste deixando a mostra o peito desnudo pois apenas vestia calças por debaixo. Entregou os copos. Bebeu sua dose de um só gole.

- O que você dois pretendem?

- Não sei...talvez continuar a diversão? Estamos a sua disposição, Sev. – Lupin falou. – O que você quer fazer?

– Você decide, Severus. Falar ou foder?- Black disse depois que engoliu seu whisky. As emoções estavam estalando pela sala.

- Foder – Snape puxou Black pelo pescoço com a mão direita e Lupin pelo colarinho da veste com a esquerda. O liquido do copo que ele ainda segurava derramou elo seu peito antes do copo rolar para o chão atracou os lábios de Black e depois os de Lupin.

O agarre desesperado passou a ser triplo, um segurando o outro, tocado, beijando. As roupas foram lentamente caindo no chão. Beijos, mordidas, lambidas aconteciam, toques contínuos, feitiços lubrificantes murmurados.

Logo Black estava apoiado sobre a mesa, suas mãos fortemente agarradas a madeira, Lupin empurrando-se continuamente dentro dele, enquanto Snape encontrava-se no mesmo ritmo dentro de Lupin. As mãos de Lupin e Snape manuseavam o pênis de Black sem parar. Este chegou ao orgasmo, apertando seu interior que precipitou o orgasmo de Lupin momentos depois. Sendo logo seguido por Snape. Longos beijos foram compartilhados entre os três.

- Acho melhor irmos pra uma cama, vocês dois estão muitos pesados e essa mesa é dura – falou Black.

- Venham é por aqui. – Snape indicou a porta a direita. Era um quarto grande decorado em tons de azul. A cama era bem ampla, cabiam os três com facilidade. Antes de deitarem, Lupin lançou feitiços de limpeza em todos, enrolaram-se uns nos outros na cama.

- Amanhã temos que conversar. – resmungou Snape.

- Sim amanhã. Agora não. – Black enfiou o rosto na curva do pescoço de Snape. Lupin já resoava enganchado em Black.

**

* * *

  
**

OBs.: **BREVE CRONOLOGIA DA MINHA HISTÓRIA:**

De agora em diante estou colocando as datas nos capítulos para ficar de mais fácil compreensão.

Capítulo 1 – data indefinida no primeiro semestre de 2020.

Capítulo 2 – 31/05/1984 (quinta-feira)

Capítulo 3 – 31/05 e 01/06/1984

Capítulos 4 e 5 – 01/06/1984

Capítulo 6 – 04/06/1984 (segunda-feira)

Capítulo 7 – 04/06/1984 e madrugada de 05/06/1984

* * *

___**(1) Eargit**_ – apenas usei o nome de um goblin mencionado em História da Magia. Não é o mesmo, apenas um descendente.

**(2)****Máistir e Leanaí** **- ** Eu inventei esses tipos de conta. A primeira são as contas do chefe da família. A outra é basicamente a conta utilizada desde a infância por um herdeiro da família. O tradutor do Google traduziu as palavras mestre e infantil em português para máistir e leanaí em irlandês.

**(3)_Griphook _**_**- **_Goblin que levou Harry ao seu cofre, no primeiro ano, e com que Hagrid tirou a Pedra Filosofal do cofre 713. Participou da invasão a Gringotts em 1997, a qual Harry, Rony e Hermione roubaram a taça de Helga Hufflepuff, uma das Horcruxes de Voldemort, do cofre dos Lestrange. Harry prometera a espada de Gryffindor em troca de sua ajuda. Livros: _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone e __ Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

**(4)** **Videira **– Para alguns personagens a Loura má usou um calendário céltico de significados de tipos de madeira aos aniversários. Na minha história o aniversário de Sirius é no dia 13/09/1959 assim a Videira é o correspondente ao período. A Videira é uma trepadeira da família das vitáceas, com tronco retorcido, ramos flexíveis, folhas grandes e repartidas em cinco lóbulos pontiagudos, flores esverdeadas em ramos, e cujo fruto é a uva. Originária da Ásia, a videira é cultivada em todas as regiões de clima temperado.

**(5) Thestrals** - É uma espécie da cavalo alado sem pele e sem alma, a sua cabeça é de dragão, seu corpo é só esqueleto de cavalo e seu rabo negro serve como chicote. Eles se alimentam de carne, fresca ou podre, e são atraídos pelo cheiro de sangue. Somente são visíveis a quem já teve a experiência de quase morte ou já viu alguém morrer.

**(6)**** Cacaueiro** – Aqui usei a tão divulgada fixação pelo chocolate do Lupin. Theobroma cacao, popularmente chamado de cacaueiro, cacau ou árvore-da-vida. Tem sua origem na América Central e Brasil. Pode atingir até 6 metros de altura, planta de clima quente e úmido, o solo ideal é o argilo-arenoso. Por ser uma planta umbrófila, vegeta bem em sub-bosques e matas raleadas sendo, portanto, uma cultura extremamente conservacionista de solos, fauna e flora.

**(7) ****Unicórnio** - O unicórnio é um belo animal encontrado nas florestas do norte europeu. Quando adulto é um cavalo branco-puro, dotado de um chifre, embora seus potrinhos nasçam dourados e se tornem prateados antes de atingir a maturidade. O chifre, o sangue e o pelo do unicórnio têm propriedades excepcionalmente mágicas. Em geral ele evita contato com os humanos, deixa mais facilmente uma bruxa do que um bruxo se aproximar dele e tem patas tão ágeis que torna difícil sua captura.

**(8)** **Erumpente** - é um animal africano, cinzento, de grande porte e força. À distância, esse bicho, que pesa até uma tonelada, pode ser confundido com um rinoceronte. Tem um couro grosso que repele a maioria dos feitiços e maldições, um chifre afiado sobre o nariz e um grande rabo que lembra uma corda. O erumpente não ataca a não ser provocado pela dor, mas se ele investir contra alguém os resultados são catastróficos. Seu chifre pode perfurar qualquer coisa, desde pele até metal e contem uma secreção fluída que faz a pessoa ou coisa injetada explodir. O número de erumpentes não é grande porque os machos causam explosão uns nos outros durante a temporada de acasalamento. Os chifres, rabos e secreção explosiva do erumpente são empregados em poções, embora classificados como Artigos Comerciáveis Classe B (Perigoso e sujeito a rigoroso controle). Acredito que uma varinha com esse núcleo combina bem com a atrapalhada bruxa.

**(9) Circe** - Filha da deusa Hécate, era capaz de criar filtros e venenos que transformavam homens em animais. Por esse motivo morava num palácio encantado, cercado por lobos e leões (seres humanos enfeitiçados). Crê-se que essa ilha se encontra no que é hoje o monte Circeu.

* * *

**REVIEWS**

**Emma Ai - Eu acho o Harry fofo em 99% das histórias que li. Eu o amo de paixão. No final do segundo capítulo já explica o fato do Harry ser maduro "_Mas há uma diferença importante. Posso estar no corpo de uma criança de quatro anos, mas tenho 39 e lembro-me de cada detalhe da minha vida. E posso muda-la. Posso evitar perder essas pessoas novamente._" Já a pergunta sobre a morte dos filhos dele irei responder em breve. Um beijo e obrigada por me prestigiar.**


	8. CONVERSAS ATRASADAS

_**REPAGINANDO HARRY POTTER**_

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato, fatos.

-_Letra em_ _itálico: __pensamentos dos personagens._

-**Letra em negrito: texto escrito**

-Letra sublinhada: feitiços.

* * *

**CAPITULO OITAVO**: **CONVERSAS ATRASADAS**

05/06/1984

Snape acordou sentindo-se preso. Abriu os olhos e viu cabelos castanho-claros sobre o seu peito e ombro esquerdo. Mais abaixo sobre seu estomago uma cabeça de cabelos negros.

Inspirou e soltou o ar lentamente_. Por Circe, o que eu fiz!!! Como me deixei levar por esses dois novamente. _Colocou as mãos sobre os ombros deles e sacudiu.

Lupin abriu os olhos e rapidamente deu um pulo sentando-se. Black ao inverso enrolou-se mais ainda em Snape. Lupin colocou a mão sobre a nuca de Black e o chamou.

- Siri, acorde, nós precisamos conversar com Severus.

Black levantou a cabeça lentamente, mostrando o seu olhar de cachorrinho perdido.

- Por quê? Tá tão bom assim.

- Porque não dá pra fingir que o passado não ocorreu. Temos que explicar tudo pra ele, vai levanta.

Black sentou-se na cama. E olhou para si e para os outros. Estavam os três nus. Snape havia sentado de encontro à cabeceira da cama com as pernas estendidas. Lupin estava à esquerda dele com as pernas na posição de lótus. Black que estava no fundo da cama, dobrou e puxou suas pernas pra si, apoiando o queixo em seus joelhos.

- Eu quero que vocês dois me expliquem tudo que aconteceu. Quero saber por que mentiram pra mim. Afinal eu pensei que éramos um trio, que n...bem eu não escondia nada de vocês. Como puderam fazer isso comigo?

- Severus, eu ...

- Siri eu começo. – Lupin interrompeu. – Eu fui mordido quando tinha seis anos. Você sabe que sou francês e que fui criado na Bretanha. Mas como minha mãe é irlandesa, vínhamos sempre passar feriados e verões na cabana de pedra que ela herdou na montanhas de Connemara. Um dia na feira em Baile D'Aois**(1)**, meu pai esbarrou num homem. Pediu desculpas rapidamente e seguiu em frente. Nós levávamos os ingredientes do almoço para minha mãe e estávamos atrasados.

O homem era Fenrir Greyback. Ele nos seguiu e ficou numa gruta próxima da casa. Naquela noite era lua cheia, como estava muito claro meus pais permitiram que eu brincasse do lado de fora depois do jantar. Por causa de um simples esbarrão ele armou pra me morder. – Lupin tinha os olhos cheios de lagrimas contidas. – Meus pais ouviram meus gritos e vieram pra fora. Por sorte trouxeram suas varinhas. Meu Pai conseguiu usar depulso nele, o empurrando pra longe. Minha Mãe me puxou com um accio. Levaram-me pra dentro de casa, bloquearam as entradas e me socorreram.

Meu Pai era professor na Sorbonne **(2)** mágica, mas Mamãe já tinha formação de curador, apesar de não exercer. Ela cuidou de mim enquanto chorava. Ela sabia o que tinha acontecido comigo. No dia seguinte meu Pai achou pregado na porta um pergaminho. Aquele monstro o alertava pra nunca mais esbarrar nele e ainda assinou o nome. Eu não conseguia entender o que tinha acontecido, afinal era muito pequeno. Naquele mesmo dia voltamos pra nossa casa em Plage de Revê **(3)** na Bretanha.

Meus pais me disseram que não podia contar pra ninguém o que tinha acontecido. Na próxima lua cheia me levaram pra um quarto na adega da casa. Ela pequeno, sem janelas e todo acolchoado. Minha mãe tirou minhas roupas, disse que me amava e que eu tinha que ser corajoso. Que ia doer mas que no dia seguinte ela estaria ali pra mim. Foi terrível,... quando a transformação começou eu pensei que estava morrendo. Eu chamei por eles mas ninguém veio. Depois o lobo assumiu e não me lembro de nada.

Pela manhã minha Mãe me retirou dali. Meu Pai tinha ido para o trabalho, ele nunca conseguiu lidar bem com isso. Ela me curou e finalmente me explicou o que tinha acontecido, o que eu era agora. Ela chorou comigo e disse que sempre estaria do meu lado. Depois de uma das minhas transformações, antes do meu Pai retornar pra casa, me esgueirei pra ver o quarto com uma vela. Estava todo destruído, rasgado com plumas pra todo lado. E muito sangue respingado em todo lado. Quem me curava era minha Mãe. Mas que preparava o quarto era meu Pai.

Quando completei onze anos chegou a minha carta pra Beauxbâtons**(4).** Meus pais foram até a escola pra conversarem. O diretor Jacques Ampère era um homem bem velho e muito serio. Depois que ele soube da minha condição deixou claro para os meus pais que não me aceitaria na escola.

Naquela noite meu Pai bebeu muito. Ele sentou-se no chão do quartinho e bebeu diversas garrafas de vinho. Eu ouvia minha Mãe chorando no quarto e não sabia o que fazer. No dia seguinte meu Pai pegou os livros velhos de escola dele e de minha Mãe. Preparou um cronograma e disse que ia passar a me ensinar em casa.

O filho da puta do Ampère deixou vazar a informação na festa de Natal pro Reitor da Sobornne. Logo vários professores sabiam da minha condição. Ninguém falava mais com meu Pai. A situação ficou insustentável. No último dia de aula antes do feriado de Páscoa meu Pai foi avisado que ele seria demitido no final do semestre. Ele não voltou pra casa entrou num bar muggle no Quartier Latin **(5)** e bebeu muito. Saiu trocando as pernas. Foi atropelado e morreu instantaneamente nem deu tempo de ser socorrido.

Nós ficamos destroçados. Ninguém queria empregar minha Mãe. A maioria dos parentes de meu Pai nos viraram as costas. Minha tia Irène disse pra minha Mãe retornar pra Irlanda, que ela venderia a casa com calma pra poder conseguir um preço justo.

Mamãe concordou mas preferiu me levar pra Londres. Alugou um apartamento pequenino e conseguiu um emprego como mediwizardno St. Mungo. Comprou um pingente com as três faces da lua e inventou que era de uma seita adoradora da lua cheia. Que não se importava de trabalhar aos fins de semana, mas que as noites de lua cheia eram sagradas pra ela. O administrador quis testa-la pra licantropia e ela permitiu graciosamente. Como nada foi encontrado pensaram que ela era apenas excêntrica e a contrataram.

Nestas noites ela nos aparatava pra cabana em Connemara e me fechava no porão. Era todo preparado, embora não tão perfeito quanto meu antigo quarto, pois minha Mãe nunca foi muito boa em transfiguração. – Lupin riu baixinho. Black mantinha a cabeça baixa encostada aos joelhos. Snape apenas olhava Lupin nos olhos.

Minha Mãe não tinha muito tempo livre pra me ensinar. Eu passava as manhãs na biblioteca muggle perto do St. Mungo pra poder almoçar com ela, a tarde estudava só em casa. Várias noites tive que dormir sozinho em casa pois ela estava de plantão.

Quando chegou a carta de Hogwarts não acreditamos. Eu tinha medo, não queria que ela fosse falar com Dumbledore, não queria perde-la. Mamãe me convenceu, ela tinha ótimas lembranças dele. Fomos os dois até a escola. Dumbledore nos recebeu, nos ouviu, fez perguntas. Depois disse que achava que tinha a solução.

Nos levou até a casa dos Gritos, que naquela época era apenas uma casa fechada. E nos mostrou a passagem secreta. Passamos por ali e saímos nos terrenos da escola. Tinha simplesmente uma grande pedra no caminho. O Diretor chamou Sprout** (6) **e Hagrid e pediu que providenciassem algo pra tapar a entrada mas que permitisse ser usado. Sprout sugeriu o salgueiro lutador, dizendo que tinha uma muda que poderia ser transplantada imediatamente.

Dumbledore disse pra mim que achava que eu deveria entrar no primeiro ano mesmo tendo estudado em casa. E que enquanto eu estivesse na escola ele colocaria um encanto em mim que só permitiria que eu falasse sobre a licantropia com quem já soubesse o assunto, ou seja minha Mãe, o corpo docente e com Popy.

- Todos nós nos conhecemos no trem. Ficamos os seis naquele vagão falando da escola. Eu, você, Lily, James, Remie e Peter. James tão certo que era um gryffindor e você um slytherin. Vocês começaram a discutir e então você puxou a Lily pra outro vagão e eu fiquei tão enciumado. Por Morgana, eu tinha onze anos e não soube reconhecer que queria sua atenção. – falou Black.

- Eu fiquei dividido. O lobo dentro de mim queria pegar vocês dois e sacudir muito. Queria a Lily longe de você.

- Com doze anos? – Exclamou Snape.

- Vocês já eram meus parceiros e eu queria os dois perto de mim. Mas não consegui entender o que era o sentimento. Talvez se eu tivesse sentido por um de vocês eu compreendesse mas por dois? Era demais pra meu cérebro ainda infantil neste aspecto, eu sempre vivi muito sozinho, sem amigos.

- Bem, eu fui classificado e Bellatrix veio pra cima de mim. Eu fiquei com raiva de você porque não falava comigo. James começou a querer te atacar, Peter incentivava e eu fui na onda por puro orgulho ferido. Remie sempre ficava contemporizando, mas éramos três contra um e ele perdia.

Conforme o tempo foi passando fomos observando que o Remie estava sempre fora na lua-cheia. Eu percebi a coincidência de datas, afinal praticamente fui ensinado sobre astronomia desde o berço. E James tinha o manto de invisibilidade. Seguimos algumas vezes, mas não conseguimos entrar no Salgueiro. Depois passamos a espreitar a enfermaria e ouvimos a conversa de Popy e da Sra. Lupin.

- Sim, Mamãe sempre passava a noite na enfermaria com Popy e pela manhã estava ali pra mim.

- Começamos a estudar o probleminha peludo do Remie e chegamos à conclusão que precisávamos nos tornar animagos. No Natal consegui contrabandear um livro da Biblioteca Black. Encostamos Remie na parede e o confrontamos com a verdade.

- Eu não podia acreditar que eles queriam continuar como meus amigos. Eu estava em choque. O tempo passou e antes das férias McGonagall nos flagrou conversando sobre a licantropia. Ela literalmente nos arrastou para o escritório do Diretor.

- Minie estava possessa. Dumbledore disse que era um assunto muito sério e que não podia ser tratado com displicência. E colocou um encanto em todos nós igual ao de Remie, assim não podíamos falar mais sobre o probleminha peludo dele.

- Eu queria desesperadamente te contar quando ficamos juntos no quarto ano, mas não tinha como. Também não podíamos contar sobre a animagia de Siri pois teríamos que te explicar o que o levou a isso.

Snape puxou Lupin em sua direção e o beijou na testa delicadamente. O abraçou e encostou a cabeça dele em seu peito.

- Black, porque você me mandou encontrar o Remus na lua cheia?

- Foi um mal entendido, Severus, eu vou contar tudo mas por favor acredita em mim, eu nunca quis te machucar ou ao Remie aqui. Eu queria que você descobrisse tudo. Eu te amo.

- Fala logo Sirius. - Snape olhava sério pra ele.

- Quando eu tinha cinco anos meus Pais assinaram um contrato de casamento com uma menina meio-vella Apolline Isabelle de Beauvoir. Os Black sempre tiveram fixação com os vella e procuravam trazer descendentes de vellas pra família. Ursula Flint **(7) **foi escolhida porque tinha uma bisavó vella.

Pra minha sorte Apolline entrou em herança e encontrou seu companheiro, um tal de Gabriel Delacour **(8)** no final do nosso quinto ano. Até então vocês tinham concordado em manter o nosso relacionamento em segredo. E eu bancava o Don Juan pra todas as meninas não saindo com nenhuma, mas as fofocas me precediam.

Quando eu cheguei em casa para as férias fui pressionado pra indicar uma menina que estivesse a altura dos Black. Todas as filhas de amigos já tinham contrato. Eu explodi, disse que não iria me casar que eu queria aproveitar a vida. Eu peguei minha vassoura e fugi de casa fui pra casa do James.

Eu sei que não foi essa a história que contei. Meus pais eram muito preconceituosos mais não eram loucos como Bellatrix. Em privado eles eram muito mais simples e até me ouviam até certo ponto.

O problema é que eu sabia que a licantropia do Remie ultrapassava esse ponto. E pensava que o fato de você ser filho de muggle também. – Black fez um gesto pra Snape esperar. – Eu passei o verão com James, Remie e ocasionalmente conseguíamos encontrar você. Voltamos pro nosso sexto ano e eu ignorei o problema como se ele não existisse.

Quando o sexto ano terminou meu Tio Acturus me recolheu e me levou pra casa dele, depois ele deixou que eu voltasse pra casa de James. Meu tio conversou com meus Pais e disse pra eles que eu não gostava de garotas.

Minha Mãe falou em negociar com os Lestrange e modificar o contrato de Rabastan, substituindo Regulus por mim, afinal a diferença de idade era de 12 anos. Rabastan se recusou, disse que estava plenamente satisfeito com meu irmão e que não passaria pra um terceiro noivado.

- Terceiro? – Lupin perguntou levantando a cabeça.

- Sim, eles abafaram mas Rabastan esteve noivo de Molly. Ela fugiu com Arthur quando terminou Hogwarts e deixou Rabastan pra trás. Foi um contrato entre familias, nunca houve nada entre eles.

- Minha mãe me mandou algumas cartas dizendo que eu era um idiota por não explicar o meu gosto pra família. Eu os ignorei. No Natal do sétimo ano eu, Remie, Peter e Lily ficamos com James na escola, os pais dele tinham morrido em setembro. E você Severus tinha ido pra casa pra ver sua mãe.

No penúltimo dia de férias fui convocado pra casa por uma carta dizendo que meus pais iriam assinar um contrato de casamento pra mim usando o vinculo de sangue. Eu seria obrigado magicamente ao casamento sob pena de perder meu sobrenome. Eu sou duas vezes Black que sobrenome eu teria então?

Fui pra casa com uma chave de portal que minha mãe me enviou. Eu imporei pra que eles não fizessem isso. Meu Pai me jogou na cara a condição do Remie, afinal eles tinham investigado sobre ele pois Regulus andava desconfiado que nós tinhamos uma ligação. Reggie contou ainda da "intensa" relação de ódio que havia entre nos dois.

Minha Mãe disse algo tão forte era indicio de tensão entre nós e que havia entrado em contato com sua Mãe. Que apenas aguardava a resposta dela para assinar o contrato. Que você tinha sangue Prince nas veias e que era uma linhagem digna. Disse ainda que sua Mãe foi uma das melhores amigas no colégio antes dela ficar de cabeça virada pelo muggle do seu Pai.

Severus, os homens primogênitos da minha família são casados sob contrato mágico único. Isso não permitiria que nos vinculássemos ao Remie depois. Eu precisava que você soubesse a verdade pra tentar achar uma saída.

Meus pais me seguraram mais uns dias em casa mas sua Mãe não retornava as corujas, então com cinco dias de atraso eu voltei a escola. Era de tardinha, Remie já tinha ido pra casa dos gritos. Eu pedi James e o Peter me deixarem sozinho com Remie.

Fui te procurar, te disse pra me encontrar às sete horas perto do salgueiro. Você estava com uma cara estranha mas eu estava tão confuso que só registrei mais tarde. Então esbarrei em duas meninas de slytherin. Elas chamaram Filch **(9) **alegando que eu as molestara. Ele arrancou minha varinha e me trancou numa sala pra ir buscar a Minie. Já eram quase sete horas, eu peguei meu espelho e falei pro James ir te encontrar. Ele ainda começou a discutir mas se tocou da hora e foi.

Quando Minie chegou eu falei que precisava te impedir de chegar até Remie. Fomos correndo e encontramos você no chão junto com James. Depois foi aquela confusão na sala do Dumbledore, eu pensei que ia ser expulso. Ao mesmo tempo estava aliviado pois você não foi ferido. Mas você só olhava pro chão, quando finalmente levantou a cabeça tinha tanto ódio no teu olho que eu emudeci.

- No dia seguinte descobri o que tinha acontecido. Eu não podia acreditar no que Siri tinha feito. E no final vocês dois fugiam de mim. Ele não queria me explicar o porquê e você não queria me ouvir. Quando aproveitei a partida de quadribol pra te encontrar na biblioteca e você me empurrou e fugiu, eu quase morri de coração partido. Siri me encontrou no dormitório chorando e finalmente me contou boa parte dessa história. Mas nenhum de nós tinha esperança de que você pudesse querer conversar.

- Então recebi uma carta de minha Mãe falando que sua Mãe havia morrido e que por isso não tínhamos recebido nenhuma resposta. E eu fiz o que devia ter feito desde o inicio. Eu escrevi para meus pais os enfrentando, disse que não adiantava me forçar que eu não casaria com qualquer um. Que eu pertencia a vocês dois e por ter sido estúpido tinha te perdido. Ela nunca mais me escreveu. Mas também não me deserdaram.

- Ela nunca recebeu qualquer correspondência. Meu pai costumava pegar as cartas pra ela e jogar no fogo. Eu sempre mandava as corujas muito cedo pois ele acordava tarde. Duvido que minha Mãe aceitasse um contrato de casamento em meu nome, ela teria medo da reação do meu pai ao meu homossexualismo. Ele odiava os gay com o mesmo fervor que odiava os bruxos.

- Severus, eu não pensei, fui um estúpido...

- Vem cá meu tolo gryffindor. – Black pulou do lado direito de Snape e escondeu a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço. Lupin riu.

- Se ele é seu gryffindor eu sou o que?

- Você não prestou atenção. Ele é meu tolo gryffindor. Você é meu gryffindor com alma de Ravenclaw,

- Severus, o que vamos fazer agora?

- Creio que vocês vão cuidar do Harry. Eu tenho que sair.

- Severus!

- Calma Remus. Eu estou brincando. Eu não sei o que faremos. Mas sei que não aceito um relacionamento como tínhamos. Ou ficamos juntos às claras ou tudo termina aqui. Não vou ser um segredo novamente.

- Seremos um trio em publico? – Perguntou Black levantando a cabeça.

- Sim.

- Você quer o vinculo? – perguntou Remus

- Porque? Você quer? – falou Severus.

- Você ouviu a parte de que os dois são meus companheiros? Eu fiquei em abstinência desde que Siri foi preso.

- Não olhem pra mim, eu estava numa cela sozinho, graças a Morgana.

- Não vou menti pra vocês, eu não fiquei seis anos sozinho. Mas não foi nem um pouco satisfatório, simplesmente porque não eram vocês. Só não procurei você Remus pois acreditei que você não quis confiar em mim, eu não sabia sobre o encanto de Albus.

- Severus você quer o vinculo conosco? Eu e o Remie não conseguimos fazê-lo sem você.

- Quero... eu amo vocês muito. Eu estava ficando louco sem vocês. Por Circe, na tarde em que Albus veio me buscar pra mostrar a carta de Harrry...eu...

- Você o que Severus? – Remus tinha a testa franzida de preocupação.

- Eu estava com a poção de memória que criei na mão. Eu estava pensando em tirar as memórias dos nossos momentos felizes juntos. Eu ia apagar o nosso namoro da minha memória.

- Você não pode fazer isso, se você fizesse isso iria nos odiar. Você só ia lembrar das brincadeiras estúpidas que eu preguei em você.

- Sim, mas a saudade que eu sentia de vocês estava acabando comigo. Eu queria encontrar outra pessoa, mas só conseguia ver vocês dois na minha cabeça.

- Calma. Tá tudo bem. Você não fez uso da poção e não vai pensar em utiliza-la novamente, ok? Eu aceito que esse tipo de poção pode ser útil numa situação de violência, mas nunca para apagar um relacionamento ou um sentimento, Severus. As consequências poderiam ser terríveis. E se você não conseguisse mais se relacionar com as pessoas?

- Eu não vou usar a poção, fiquem tranquilos. – os três ficaram unidos em um abraço. Então Black começou a alisar o pescoço de Snape com os dentes enquanto levava a mão para o pênis de Lupin.

- Para Sirius, eu falei sério, eu tenho que sair. Albus encaixou os horários das provas pra me dar o dia livre.

- Você vai aonde? Acabamos de nos reconciliar, vai nos deixar sozinhos? Nãopodemos ir com você? – Choramingou Black.

- Em primeiro lugar, vocês dois tem que ajudar Popy com Harry. Depois tem que fazer a mudança das coisas de vocês pra cá. Acredito que vão ter que ver com os Elfos se tem na escola mais algum guarda roupa disponível. E estantes. Conecendo Remus ele tem caixas e caixas de livros. Eles podem arrumar mas sem vocês darem uma diretriz senão eles ficam perdidos.

E eu tenho que ir ver o Draco hoje é o aniversário de quatro anos dele. E como padrinho devo que visitar meu afilhado. Não vou levar você na casa de Narcissa sem um aviso adequado e muito menos estragar a festa de aniversário de Draco com uma discussão entre você e sua prima.

- Severus está certo. Vamos levantar que temos muito que fazer. Vem Siri, deixe de bico.

* * *

**(1)** **Baile D'Aois** – Vila mágica inventada por mim. Significado de Vila Antiga em irlandês. As montanhas de Connemara realmente existem na Irlanda. Não conheço, mas pelas fotos que vi são lindíssimas.

**(2) Sorbonne **– A famosa Universidade de Paris.

**(3) Plage de Revê** - Vila mágica inventada por mim. Significado de Praia do sonho em francês. Bretanha é uma região costeira da França.

**(4) B****eauxbâtons - **a Academia de Magia de Beauxbaton_**s**_ é uma instituição de ensino da magia situada na França, fundada em 1232, uma das três escolas participantes do Torneio Tribuxo no _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire**. **_O filme dá a impressão que é uma escola feminina, mas não tive essa ideia no livro e assim vou manter o colégio como misto. O direto é outro pois não posso entender uma meia giganta com preconceito por outra criatura mágica.

**(5) Quartier Latin **– Paris é dividida em distritos e este é um deles. Basicamente é um bairro, onde fica a localizado a Sorbonne

**(6) Pomona Sprout**** -**professora de Herbologia

**(7)** **Ursula Flint** era esposa de Phineas Nigellus Black (1747-1825) é uma personagem de Harry Potter, antigo diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts e tetravô de Sirius Black. É mencionado em diversas ocasiões por causa dos retratos.

**(8)** **Apolline Delacour** é a Mãe de Fleur Delacour. Isto consta nos livros, o resto é invenção minha. É mencionada n_o Harry Potter and the Goblet of fire _e no _Harry Potter and theDeathly Hallows._

**(9 )**** Argus Filch **é o zelador da escola aparece em todos os livros.

* * *

**REVIEWS**

**Emma Ai - O fato dos tios do Harry não terem punição nos livros originais me deixou muito chocada. O Harry vai acordar no próximo capitulo e todos ficarão embasbacados. Espero que tenha gostado da história do Trio. Beijos, continue lendo.  
**


	9. SURPREENDENDO OS AMIGOS

_**REPAGINANDO HARRY POTTER**_

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato, fatos.

-_Letra em_ _itálico: __pensamentos dos personagens._

-**Letra em negrito: texto escrito**

-Letra sublinhada: feitiços.

Obs.: Estou passando a utilizar o nome em vez do sobrenome,

* * *

**CAPITULO NONO**: **SURPREENDENDO OS AMIGOS**

05/06/1984

Severus precisou de muita força de vontade para conseguiu sair banheiro. Sirius tentou a todo custo convencê-lo a permanecer sob o jato do chuveiro, junto com ele e Remus.

- Trinck. – Um pop foi ouvido.

- Trouxe o seu café, deseja mais alguma coisa Professor Snape? – falou o elfo domestico com sua vozinha esganiçada estendendo uma bandeja com uma grande xícara cheia de café preto e perfumado que imediatamente Severus pegou.

- Sim Trinck, de hoje em diante terei dois moradores neste meu espaço, os senhores Remus Lupin e Sirius Black. Preciso que você busque os pertences deles na enfermaria e traga pra cá. Depois providencie o café da manhã completo pra eles. Fique a disposição de Lupin para o que ele precisar para reorganizar o espaço. Pode trazer qualquer coisa que precisar da mansão. Mas qualquer mudança que Black quiser tem que ser autorizada por Lupin, certo? - O elfo torceu as mãos nervoso.

- Tranquilo Trinck, é só trata-lo como um dos estudantes. Estou saindo agora, retorno antes do jantar. – jogou pó de flu na lareira – Gabinete do Diretor. Albus posso passar?

- Venha Severo, pensei que você já tinha partido, são quase dez horas, não ia sair cedo?

- Bom dia Severo – Minerva McGonagall estava sentada junto a Albus.

- Bom dia. Realmente já passa da hora que eu pretendia sair. Albus, a partir de hoje Remus e Sirius estão residindo nos meus quartos. Posso usar o flu para ir a Mansão Malfoy? Realmente estou atrasado. – Minerva olhou espantada pra ele. Albus pareceu desconcertado por um segundo, logo abriu um brilhante sorriso.

- Perfeito meu garoto. Mas peço que sejam discretos, afinal estamos num ambiente escolar. Acredito que até durante as férias vocês iram regularizar a situação. Conversamos mais tarde sim? – com a varinha fez um movimento em direção da lareira. – Liberei o acesso, pode ir.

Rapidamente Severus jogou pó de flu na lareira, deu a direção e fugiu da sala. Minerva virou para Albus.

- Albus!

- Minerva, minha querida, isso explica muitas coisas, não?

.

.

***

.

.

- Padrinho!!!!!!!! – Draco jogou-se no colo de Severus mal este tinha passado pelo flu.

- Feliz aniversário Draco.

- Eu to com saudade, tem muiiiito tempo que você não vem brincar comigo. – Severus riu, enquanto o garotinho se agarrava com força a frente de sua veste.

- Eu vim no outro domingo.

- Mas não veio neste último? Por quê? Por quê?

- Draco não aborreça seu padrinho, ele tem estado ocupado com coisas importantes. - Draco virou a cabeça pra sua Mãe, com os olhos arregalados.

- Mais importante do que eu?????? Como? – Os adultos riram.

- Como você está Narcissa? – Severus beijou-a na face. Ela sorriu.

- Bem meu caro amigo, vamos para o jardim? Ainda temos algum tempo antes das outras crianças chegarem pra festa.

Os adultos caminharam para fora enquanto ouviam a tagarelice de Draco que continuava no colo de seu padrinho. Lá Severus o colocou no chão, tirou uma pequena caixa do bolso que com um toque de varinha cresceu.

O menino encantado rasgou o papel que envolvia o presente. Logo virou-se para Severus e perguntou:

- O que é isso, Padrinho?

Severus sorriu abaixando-se perto da criança. Draco segurava um grande oito estilizado transparente com algum tipo de liquido dentro que mudava de cor. A parte de cima do oito tinha apenas um pequeno buraco de cerca de um centímetro no centro, já a parte de baixo era reta na base e o buraco era bem grande, deixando as laterais estreitas suficientes para as mãos pequenas do menino poderem segurar.

- Você segura com as duas mãos, e aqui bem perto deste buraco você fala o tipo de um animal qualquer e sopra. Vai experimenta. – incentivou a criança.

Draco aproximou a boquinha e falou:

- Girafa. – e soprou. No mesmo instante uma bolha azul saiu pelo buraco e se transformou numa girafa azul flutuante de uns dez centímetros. Draco riu gostoso e continuou – Gato! – agora era um gato verde.

- Quanto mais forte for o sopro maior é o bichinho. – Logo a criança estava cercada dos mais diversos tipos e tamanhos de animais coloridos e flutuantes.

- Inventivo Severus, outra das suas invenções? Você realmente devia comercializar esses brinquedos que cria pra Draco.

- É um dos projetos que tenho Narcissa, mas realmente não tenho muito tempo.

- Você está ciente do que está ocorrendo?

- Você está falando do seu primo, Bartô Crouch Júnior e Peter Pettigrew ?

- Sim.

- Perfeitamente ciente.

- Eu sei que você não gosta dele, mas tem alguma noção de onde ele está? Eu discretamente já verifiquei no St. Mungus. Eu quero noticias dele, mas Lucius disse que não devemos procura-lo

- Escreva uma carta pra ele, os elfos estão fazendo uma triagem para retirarmos as cartas de desconhecidos ou de malucos, e a partir de amanhã ele está recebendo o correio.

- Você sabe onde ele está? Como ele está? Ele está ... normal? – Narcissa olhava pra Severus realmente chocada.

- Ele está em Hogwarts. Ele estava debilitado e desnutrido, mas Popy já o curou. Quanto estar normal...desde quando Sirius é normal? Ele sempre teve um parafuso a menos e continua assim. – Severus riu.

- Sirius? Desde quando você chama meu primo pelo nome? O que você nunca gostou dele. Aliais vocês se odiavam na escola.

- Narcissa...

- Fale logo.

- Eu, Sirius e Remus Lupin namorávamos enquanto estávamos em Hogwarts. Escondíamos de todos por causa do neurótico do seu primo. Nós terminamos o sétimo ano e agora reatamos. Pretendemos nos vincular em breve. - Narcissa olhava embasbacada para Severus.

- Eu ouvi direito Severus, você vai se vincular? Parabéns meu amigo, agora quem é a sortuda ... ou melhor, quem é o sortudo? – Lucius falou enquanto se aproximava.

- Sortudos, Lucius, eu vou me vincular num trio. Meus parceiros são Sirius e Remus Lupin, você se lembra dele? – Severo sorriu olhando os rostos de seus amigos.

- Você está falando sério? Com meu primo e aquele rapaz francês pobre?

- Por Mordred **(1)** Severus, o que você acha que está fazendo? O Lord não vai gostar de você se juntar com o bando da luz.

- Lucius, eu sou seu amigo há muitos anos. Eu sei que no passado cometi os erros de me afastar dos meus homens e seguir o Lord. Isso não vai voltar a acontecer. Mesmo que ele retorne, não vai vencer.

Eu sei que Fudge levou a fama, mas o responsável pela captura de Pettigrew e Bartô foi o Harry. Ele entregou um e deu toda a estratégia para capturar o outro.

Você não tem ideia de como a criança é poderosa. Já domina magia wandless... não estou falando de magia acidental. Estou me referindo à magia consciente, feitiços lançados sem varinha.

Ele é um adulto no corpo de uma criança. É poderoso e ainda não tem quatro anos. Sem contar que ele é afilhado de Sirius. Só esse fato, mesmo que fosse uma criança normal, já definiria a minha lealdade.

Lucius você se lembra como o Lord estava descontrolado no final? Eu sei que você como eu foi forçado a fazer coisas horríveis. Nós dois não somos como Rodolphus, Bellatrix e outros. Você, assim como eu, não tem prazer em matar. Fizemos o que fizemos para nossa própria sobrevivência. - Um pop foi ouvido.

- Ama, visitantes na sala de estar. Donny os está recebendo.

- Estou indo Dobby, vigie Draco.

- Sim Ama, Dobby toma conta do aminho. – Guinchou feliz.

- Esse elfo me dá dor de cabeça.

- Realmente ele é muito vocal, Lucius.

- Voltando a você...

- Conversaremos mais tarde, ou vocês dois querem que os Crabbe, Goyle ou Parkinson saibam sobre meu primo e Severus agora. Venha Lucius vamos recepcionar as crianças e os adultos.

.

.

.

.

A festa correu tranquila, o tema Sirius Black foi lançado mas Lucius diplomaticamente informou aos seus amigos que sua esposa poderia ficar irritada por alguma menção ao seu primo, o que bastou para que todos se calassem.

Às quatro horas os três casais e suas respectivas crianças saíram. Draco encontrava-se dormindo no colo de seu Padrinho com a cabeça encostada em seu ombro.

- Severus, espero que saiba o que está fazendo. Sirius foi o meu primo favorito enquanto criança, mas se tornou um jovem rebelde e descontrolado.

- Acredite, estou plenamente consciente dos defeitos de Sirius. Eu e Remus sabemos maneja-lo. Nós três funcionamos bem juntos.

- Não me lembro muito de Lupin, só que ele estava sempre perto de Potter e Sirius. Ficava nas sobras como Pettigrew. – Lucius falou.

- Não, não como ele. Pettigrew ficava em volta incentivando e tentando levar os louros das brincadeiras. Já Remus tentava contê-los quando achava que eles passavam do ponto. Mas muitas das brincadeiras mais impactantes dos Marotos tinham Remus por detrás. Ele é brilhante, apesar de ser uma negação em poções. – Severus riu.- Ele tem um estomago sensível para os odores de um caldeirão.

- Espero que você nos convide para o enlace, não acredito que meu primo o faça.

- Ainda não acredito que você e Sirius estão juntos, nunca em um milhão de anos apostaria algo assim. Você realmente mantém seus segredos ocultos. Agora quero saber da criança. Você realmente acredita que ele pode vencer o Lord? – Lucius estava sério.

- Lucius, ele já venceu uma vez, você se lembra? E sim, acredito que ele será capaz de vencê-lo novamente. Espero que desta vez você esteja do nosso lado. Você é meu amigo, vocês são importantes pra mim.

Lucius suspirou.

- Você faz parte da nossa família, Severus. Se não fosse assim não teria te nomeado padrinho do meu filho. Eu confio em você, mesmo que tenha sido espião de Dumbledore durante a guerra. Você podia ter me entregado. Se você insistisse no meu nome, eu não teria sido capaz de escapar do Verissaterum e se tivesse confessado nenhum ouro no mundo impediria que me mandassem pra Azkaban. Mas preciso de provas, se você puder me provar do poder do menino eu estarei do seu lado. Mas sem provas não.

- Isso já me deixa muito feliz, Lucius. Eu sei que em breve terei algo pra te apresentar. Agora tenho que ir. – Passou Draco para o colo de seu pai. – Até breve Narcissa, Lucius.

Severo abriu o flu e falou:

- Hogwarts, Gabinete do Diretor. – Mas o flu não abriu. _Droga Albus não está lá._ - Hogsmeade,Três Vassouras. – passou pelo flu e saiu no bar. Rapidamente limpou a fuligem com sua varinha. _Realmente poucos são como Lucius e Narcissa para por um feitiço permanente de limpeza na lareira._

_- _Boa tarde Severo.

_- _Olá, Rosmerta. Como vão os negócios?_ – _A simpática proprietária é uma ___Hufflepuff quatro anos mais velha do que ele._

- Ótimo, mas você não tem aparecido. Onde tem se escondido?

- Muito trabalho Rosmerta, apenas muito trabalho. Outro dia volto para conversarmos, hoje estou atrasado. Adeus.

- Até breve, querido. E se estiver com aquele seu ex-namorado, diga pra ele o quanto fiquei feliz com as noticias, ok?

Severus olhou surpreso pra loura e assentiu. Rapidamente fez o caminho até a entrada principal do castelo. Dirigiu-se a sua habitação nas masmorras.

Quando entrou em seus aposentos pode ver as mudanças. As paredes da sala continuavam no tom de bege queimado de antes. Havia uma nova estante junto à antiga, num espaço que antes estava vazio. Uma segunda poltrona estava do outro lado do sofá fazendo uma composição em "U". Várias almofadas, algumas em bordô outras em verde musgo, estavam espalhadas pelo estofado marrom aveludado. Na frente sobre o tapete já existente, dois baús escolares de couro com alguns livros em cima e uma bandeja de madeira com a sua garrafa de whisky de Fogo e meia dúzia de copos pequenos.

O móvel onde a garrafa estava anteriormente, agora tinha uma bonita lamparina em cobre com detalhes em âmbar. Outra bandeja de madeira continha quatro garrafas de cristal. Reconheceu um vinho do Porto, um cognac, um licor de menta e um whisky, todas bebidas trouxas. A solida mesa de carvalho quadrada estava repleta de papeis, algumas penas e tinteiros. Sirius estava dormindo com os braços e a cabeça apoiados sobre alguns pergaminhos.

- Oi Severus. Alguma critica? – Remus o abraçou dando um rápido beijo na boca.

- Aquele é meu baú?

- Um é o seu, que estava em cima do seu guarda-roupa antigo. O outro é de Sirius que tinha ficado em minha casa. Ambos estão em ótimo estado e possuem os brasões das nossas casas, assim achei simbólico deixa-los juntos em exposição. Alem do mais, precisávamos de uma mesa de centro.

Trinck arranjou a poltrona e a estante dos mesmos conjuntos que você já possuía. E capas novas para as minhas almofadas. Albus passou aqui e sugeriu um closet em lugar de outro guarda-roupa. E assim ele abriu para nós. Também aumentou a configuração do banheiro, isolou o sanitário e ... ampliou a banheira e a ducha. Deixamos a louça em negro, assim como a banheira de mármore negro. Mas mudamos um pouco os chão e as paredes.

- Como?

- O chão deixou de ser todo negro pra ser de grandes quadrados brancos e pretos com um jogo de xadrez. As paredes continuam de mármore branco mas agora temos vários espelhos de corpo inteiro.

- Por quê?

- Porque Sirius me convenceu que era sexy. – Remus estava extremamente vermelho. Severus riu. – Ele queria um no teto sobre a cama, mas eu neguei. Disse que não ia tirar a armação do toldo da cama. Aliais tem algum motivo pra você não ter cortinas na cama?

- Quando me instalei aqui usava o mobiliário da escola, mas depois que meu avô faleceu herdei a mansão e resolvi trazer os moveis de lá. Gostei dessa cama e a trouxe, mas ela já estava assim, nunca me preocupei em mandar substituir as cortinas.

- Eu pedi pra Trinck e ele colocou cortinas no mesmo tecido e cor azul da colcha.

- Você realmente não acha que estou preocupado com isso?

- Tá, me conte a sua preocupação.

**- **Que Sirius resolvesse mudar as cores da sala para vermelho e dourado. Sei lá, flâmulas e o brasão de Gryffindor estampado por todo lado. – Severus soltou no chão a camisa de Remus que tinha desabotoado.

- Tranquilo, prometo que o brasão só está no baú e com o de Slytherin do lado.

- Como está Harry?

- Se recuperando e crescendo como esperado. Popy quase nos bateu hoje pela hora que chegamos na enfermaria. Amanhã temos que chegar as nove. – Remus empurrou pelos ombros de Severus a sua veste negra. – Mas o pior foi ela e Minerva querendo saber sobre nos, não pensei que você ia espalhar a novidade tão rápido.

- Minerva estava na sala de Albus quando eu saí, eu tinha que havisar que vocês dois iam ficar aqui comigo. E que papeis são esses? – Severus indicou Sirius.

- Gringotts. Eargit mandou o_s _demonstrativos que solicitou ontem_._

- Esse goblin é bom?

- Parece que Sirius confia nele e pelo que entendi cuida da fortuna Black a mais de cem anos.

- Considerando que eles vivem de trezentos a quatrocentos anos... Eu não me dou bem com Bogrod (2). Acredito que ele não me considera um Prince a altura.

- Eargit é competente e de confiança. Posso solicitar que ele assuma suas contas quando você quiser. – Sirius disse beijando a nuca de Severus e passando os braços em volta dele e de Remus.

- Por Loki. Nem percebi que você tinha acordado.

- Claro, com os dois começando a festa e discutindo a idade dos goblins, que assunto interessante se ainda fosse o___ "_fola dílis", tudo bem.

- O que é isso? Irlandês? Leal Sangue? Sangue leal? – Remus riu enquanto Severus raspava com os dentes seu pomo-de-adão.

- Isso é coisa de puro sangue antigo, geralmente ligado a magia negra. Antigamente o goblin ligado as contas da família fazia o juramento mágico de "fola dílis", que envolvia sangue. É por isso que Eargit tem os olhos prata característico dos Black. – Severus levantou a cabeça.

- Nunca ouvi falar disso. – Sirius retirava agora a camisa de Severus.

- Como eu disse envolve envolve magia escura e antiga. Mas prende a lealdade financeira do goblin ao sangue. Só conheço outro caso e é o goblin do Malfoy. Ele tem um rabo de cavalo bem na nuca de cabelo platinado ... é hilário. As famílias da luz nunca utilizaram dessa magia no passado. E hoje nenhum goblin aceita fazê-lo.

- Certo. Agora vamos estrear essa banheira nova? – Remus perguntou.

* * *

**(1) Mordred** –é uma figura lendária da Bretanha que ficou conhecida por sua traição ao lutar contra o Rei Artur na Batalha de Camlann, onde ele foi morto e Artur fatalmente ferido. Seu nome significa "mau conselho". As lendas são contraditórias quando o assunto é seu relacionamento com Artur, mas várias retratam Artur como sendo tio ou pai de Mordred.

___**(2) Bogrod**__ - _O goblin que atendeu Hermione disfarçada de Bellatrix Lestrange no Gringotts. Livro: _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_


	10. ACORDANDO

_**REPAGINANDO HARRY POTTER**_

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato, fatos.

-_Letra em_ _itálico: __pensamentos dos personagens._

-**Letra em negrito: texto escrito**

-Letra sublinhada: feitiços.

* * *

**CAPITULO DÉCIMO: ACORDANDO**

Sirius recebeu diversas cartas, algumas de antigos colegas de escola outros de companheiros de trabalho do Ministério. Jogou no fogo a maioria delas. Recebeu ainda cartas de suas primas Andromeda e Narcissa convidando para o chá. Educadamente respondeu pedindo mais alguns dias pois alegando a sua recuperação. No mesmo dia Narcissa escreveu novamente informando que o estado de sua mãe Walburga não era bom. Que nos últimos dois anos apresentava instabilidade emocional, com explosões de raiva frequente. A carta lembrava-o ainda de que como chefe da família Black não poderia ser impedido de entrar na casa para verificar seu estado e prestar assistência. Sirius agradeceu por carta e informou que dentro de alguns dias procuraria visitar sua mãe.

Os professores da escola já estavam cientes da situação do trio, mas Sirius e Remus não circulavam livremente pela escola, utilizavam a rede flu para ir a enfermaria e ao gabinete de Albus. Mas corria o boato entre os alunos de que Severo Snape estava morrendo porque ele estava muito calmo e não estava retirando pontos como de costume.

.

.

.

08/05/1984

Albus, Severus, Sirius e Remus estavam na enfermaria observando Popy examinar Harry.

- Melhor do que esperava. Ele está com um metro e dois centímetros de altura e dezessete quilos. A cicatrização dos ossos foi perfeita, a tonificação dos músculos está excelente. Vou acorda-lo. – Novamente movimentou a varinha sobre o corpo do menor, afastou-se abrindo espaço para os homens do recinto. Harry abriu os olhos, bocejou e flexionou os braços. Sentou-se.

- Hei Padfoot é bom ver! – Sirius abraçou fortemente o garoto.

- Oi garoto, eu estava com saudades.

- Sirius, assim você vai quebrar os ossos que Popy curou. – Disse Severus colocando a mão sobre o ombro de Sirius. – Harry, trouxemos roupa pra você poder se trocar, mas tem que levantar com cuidado.

- Por quê?

- Popy – Remus sinalou a mediwizard – é como uma médica clinica geral mundo muggle. Ela te colocou em como mágico durante uma semana, pra você poder se curar adequadamente e crescer. O seu desenvolvimento estava muito atrasado, acreditamos que isso era por não ter tratamento médico adequado.

- Nessa idade eu nunca fui num médico muggle, mas também a minha porção de comida é realmente pequena. Aliais estou com fome. Bem, eu preciso de privacidade pra me vestir.

- Moleque, tá envergonhado? Tirando o Albus aqui, todos nós nos revezamos pra passar balsamo na sua pele, assim já te vimos pelado.

- Mesmo assim Sirius, eu estou acordado e sou perfeitamente capaz de me vestir.

- Vamos te aguardar na enfermaria principal Harry e depois você vai tomar café da manhã no meu escritório. Venham rapazes, Popy.

Poucos minutos depois Harry abriu a porta.

- Agora vamos através do flu, pois até depois de amanha ainda temos alunos na escola. E não quero que ninguém se intere da sua presença aqui. – Os quatro adultos e o menor passaram pela lareira e saíram no gabinete.

Imediatamente a mesa baixa junto ao conjunto de sofás e poltronas localizado a esquerda na sala, estava com o café da manhã de Harry mais chá e biscoitos para os quatro adultos.

Harry sentou-se no pufe junto a mesa e rapidamente atacou a comida. Os outros tomavam chá e observavam em silêncio. Sirius abriu a boca pra falar mas Severus suavemente apertou seu joelho e fez que não com a cabeça. Harry acabou de comer, e falou:

___- _Peper! – Ouviu-se um pop. Albus engasgou com seu chá.

- Obrigado pela refeição, você pode limpar por favor?

- Sim – Peper guinchou feliz. Imediatamente a mesa ficou limpa, sobrando apenas o conjunto de chá e os biscoitos.

- Harry como você podia saber o nome de Peper? Você não devia nem saber o que é um elfo doméstico seus tios são muggles. – Albus falou.

- Diretor nada é o que parece. Eu já conhecia Peper e por isso sabia o seu nome. É uma longa história sabe? Primeiramente vou tentar resumir tudo, depois pretendo tirar minhas memórias e mostra-la pra vocês. Peço que não me interrompam.

Eu mandei uma carta para o senhor no dia 31/04/1984, eu havia acordado naquele dia pensando que estava numa espécie de inferno ou purgatório. Somente após algumas horas que percebi que eu estava revivendo a minha vida. Na véspera ou melhor o que seria o equivalente de véspera, eu tinha 39 e me matei porque havia perdido tudo.

- Har...- Sirius começou a falar. Harry levantou a mão pedindo silêncio.

- É como se eu tivesse acordado no passado com todas as minhas lembranças. E eu percebi que os erros do meu passado podem ser corrigidos fazendo um novo futuro.

Eu não preciso viver com os Dursley, eu tenho uma família de sangue que pode cuidar de mim e verdadeiramente me amar. Crescendo sabendo das minhas verdadeiras origens eu posso evitar um casamento de merda. Sei que assim meus três filhos não vão nascer mas é melhor do que vê-los morrer tão jovens por causa do "sang mort"**(1)**. Quero reescrever meu futuro, quero destruir Voldemort mais cedo.

- Harry meu menino, estou muito surpreso com o que você está falando, mas mesmo que seja verdade, as consequências de modificar o futuro podem ser nefastas. – Albus falou.

- Eu sei diretor, mas eu sei como destruir Voldemort e com a ajuda de vocês quatro podemos fazer isso quando eu tiver onze anos.

- Onze? Porque essa idade especifica? – Severus perguntou.

- Porque essa é a primeira localização de Voldemort que tenho conhecimento. È a primeira tentativa de voltar ao mundo bruxo até lá está vagando como um espírito nas florestas pelo mundo a fora.

- Harry... – Albus começou novamente.

- Diretor é preciso. Se vocês me oblivitearem e me devolverem para os Dursley e tudo seguir como na primeira vez, bem... eu serei o único desta sala vivo quando completar 18 anos. – Os quatro engoliram em seco.

- Eu preciso de vocês, confio em vocês. Albus, você é o avô que não tive. Foi meu mentor, meu guia. Você pecou por tentar me proteger e filtrar demais as informações. Tem que se lembrar que a ignorância é péssima conselheira. Peço que siga fielmente o plano que devemos traças os cinco juntos.

Severus, inicialmente eu não gostei de você porque você não gostava de mim. Preciso que você separe a minha pessoa a do meu pai. Na minha primeira vida, perdi a conta de quantas vezes você me protegeu, muitas vezes colocando-se em risco. Ensinou-me a lutar, mesmo que não tenha conseguido me ensinar poções e euclumencia. Eu preciso do seu auxilio, eu preciso que você me treine. .. Além do mais, se eu já confiar em você não vou tornar a pedir pro chapéu me colocar em Gryffindor em vez de Slytherin.– Sirius deu um ganido.

Sirius, de todos você foi o que convivi menos, foi o último a entrar na minha vida e o primeiro a sair. Foi você o primeiro que me deu a esperança de ter um lar. Eu quero muito ter um padrinho pra me deseducar. Mas ... você precisa lembrar que estamos numa guerra. Na minha primeira vida você morre apenas por dar uma de valentão pra Bellatrix, foi apenas um mero empurrão e você morreu. Eu sei que você saber lutar, por Merlin, você era um auror antes de tudo. Eu preciso que me treine.

Remus, você foi a primeira referencia de amigo dos meus pai que tive, não tem ideia da importância que teve na minha vida. Você me ensinou defesa, a produzir meu patrono, tentou me explicar as burradas do meu Pai e de Siri com Severus. Você me confiou seu próprio filho como afilhado. No final da guerra, teve um período que se eu não tivesse o Teddy...

- Espera ai, que história é essa de Teddy? Como um filho meu pode ter esse nome?

- Sirius eu disse que o Teddy é do Remus, não seu. – Remus estava petrificado com a boca aberta. Sirius parecia que estava tendo um ataque de pânico. Severus virou-se pra ele no sofá colocou suas mãos em seus ombros e disse.

- Calma Sirius, respira. Lembra que o Harry já mudou o futuro. Isso não vai acontecer. Esse menino Teddy não vai nascer. Respira.

- Eu estou perdido aqui. O que eu já mudei?

- Harry se entendemos bem o Sirius iria demorar pra sair de Azkaban? – Albus perguntou.

- Sim Sirius fugiria de Azkaban quando no meu terceiro ano em Hogwarts. Mas só o conheci no final do curso quando descobrimos que Pettigrew estava vivo. Também conheci Remus neste ano pois foi meu professor de Defesa contra Artes das Trevas.

- Eu não sei por que não aconteceu nessa sua realidade, mas agora... reatamos. Nós namorávamos durante a escola e rompemos no sétimo ano. Nós três estamos juntos novamente. Eu, Sirius e Severo. – Os quatro homens olhavam pra Harry em espectativa.

- Uau!!! Isso me pegou de surpresa. Você e Sirius sempre que podiam, sempre que não havia uma missão pra você, estavam juntos. Mas não percebi que eram mais que amigos. Mas Severus eu pensava que você gostava de minha Mãe. As memórias que você me passou, o seu patrono uma corça ... Sem contar que você sempre odiou Remus e Sirius. Não entendo.

- Sua Mãe era como uma irmã pra mim. E meu patrono é um hibrido de lobo e cão, fato que só fui entender quando descobri que Sirius era um animago. E ...

- Severus a poção! – Remus interrompeu. – Severus nos disse que ia utilizar uma poção para apagar as memórias do nosso namoro quando chegou sua a carta Harry. Provavelmente depois de apagar o amor que ele sentia por nós, o cérebro dele procurou adequar as memórias e começou a achar que amava Lily.

- Hei, mas eu preciso apagar as minhas memórias pra poder ter uma vida normal, não posso ficar com 39 anos num corpo de quatro.

- Três, seu aniversário ainda é no mês que vem.

- Remus, você entendeu.

- Não acredito que no seu caso seja prejudicial. Mas de qualquer forma você não usara a poção. Ela é pra apagar determinados acontecimentos traumáticos. Não sei nem por que cogitei utiliza-la, agora que posso ter uma ideia das consequências... vou precisar restringir a comercialização ainda mais.

- Harry, você tem algum problema com o fato dos três estarem juntos? Você foi criado com muggles não sei se seus tios eram ou não homofóbicos.

- Sim eles são tão homofóbicos que eu não tive coragem de me assumir e acabei casando com uma menina. Sabe, agora dá pra entender a tensão toda entre vocês três. As brigas, os desafios... sempre saiam faíscas entre Sirius e Severus. E Remus sempre estava no meio tentando amainar as coisas. Você podia não ter suas memórias Severus, mas sempre existiu muita tensão entre vocês. – Harry abriu um sorriso. – Fico feliz que vocês tenham se acertado. Aliais isso quer dizer que agora tenho três padrinhos?

- Padrinho no mundo mágico só é um Harry e o seu sou eu.

- Eu fui criado no mundo muggle, lá é sempre um casal. E na maioria das vezes um casal casado, assim se vocês são um trio, vou considerar os três meus padrinhos. Claro que você é o sênior Sirius. – Sirius estava de boca aberta chocado. Todos os outros caíram na gargalhada.

- Você pode ter certeza que fico muito honrado em ser seu padrinho honorário. – Remus falou.

- E eu também filho.

- Calma ai Severus se você quiser roubar meu afilhado vou fazer o mesmo com o seu.

- Duvido que Draco entenda o conceito, mas não me incomodo em dividi-lo com você e Remus. – Severus riu.

- Harry você moraria conosco? Acredito que você saiba da minha condição.

- O seu probleminha peludo mensal? Não me importo com isso só sinto que você sofra. Bem eu quero ter vocês como padrinhos, passar férias e feriados. Preciso que vocês me treinem. Mas eu quero morar com a minha Avó. Sinto que isso é muito importante pra mim.

- Que Avó, Harry? – Sirius falou – A Mãe de James faleceu no inicio do nosso sétimo ano. E a de Lily morreu no ano que você nasceu.

- Minha Mãe não tinha a menor ideia que era filha adotiva não é?

- Onde você conseguiu essa informação? – Albus perguntou. – Tem haver com o fato dos seus filhos terem morrido de "sang mort". Isso é uma doença que só mata aqueles onde a família abusou do casamento consanguíneos.

- Como os Black. Eu sou portador. – Falou Sirius. – Mas os Potters não tem registro disso. A sua avó Dorea, apesar de nascido Black não era portadora.

- Eu sou portador. E minha esposa também é. Sua Mãe que por ironia também é minha Avó, foi muito cuidadosa com as noras de sangre puro e pediu pra todas fazerem o exame. Mas eu e a nora nascida de muggles não fizemos. Não era necessário. – Riu baixinho.

Albus, o senhor se lembra que em 1960 houve um ataque de Comensais da Morte em Hogsmeade? Foi um ataque isolado. Ninguém foi morto, mas houve muito vandalismo e muitos alunos ficaram feridos. Era uma sábado como amanhã, as crianças retornariam pra casa no domingo e tinham o dia livre na cidade.

- Sim, acredito que foi uma retaliação de Voldemort, ele tinha estado naquela manhã me pedindo à vaga de Defesa e eu neguei.

- Minha Avó ainda não completara treze anos foi atacada e estuprada. Ela não foi trazida ao colégio para o socorro pois foi o próprio pai que a achou. Seus pais estavam na cidade pra comemorar o aniversário dos seus dois irmãos gêmeos mais novos. Eles acharam que era vergonhoso, que ia prejudicar seu contrato de casamento, assim a levaram pra casa e cuidaram eles mesmos de seus ferimentos.

- Muitos pais vieram buscar seus filhos naquele fim de semana para que não pegassem sozinhos o comboio. Não soube que algo assim aconteceu.

- Os pais de minha Avó cuidaram dela mas não tinham formação de curador, só no fim de agosto que constataram que ela estava grávida. Avisaram a escola que ela seria educada em casa que estava assustada pra retornar. Seus irmãos começaram a escola e também foram selecionados para Gryffindor. Já ela passou os meses seguintes estudando em casa, escondida no quarto. Seus irmãos foram impedidos de retornar no Natal para que não descobrissem. Seus pais compraram livros sobre gravidez e parto. Ela entrou em trabalho de parto na noite do dia 29 de janeiro, ficou dezesseis horas em trabalho porque seu pai dizia que a natureza ia agir e que ela tinha que aguentar.

Ela me disse que quando pensou que tudo tinha terminado sentiu como se iniciasse de novo, mas que então foi muito rápido. Ouviu um choro fraco, viu de relance um cabelo louro e desmaiou exausta.

Ela não soube naquele momento que tinha tido gêmeas fraternas, uma ruiva de olhos verdes outra loura de olhos azuis. Quando acordou não havia nenhuma criança. Seu pai lhe informou que nascera morta e que já a jogara ao fogo. Ela pensou que o pai tivesse matado o bebê, afinal ela sabia que nascera vivo.

Acredito que ele entregou as meninas em um hospital ou orfanato muggle e como foram adotadas juntas creio que deixou algum bilhete dizendo que eram gêmeas.

Minha Avó voltou pra Hogwarts em menos de uma semana, permitiram que fizesse os exames de dezembro e ela estava no mesmo nível da classe. Nunca mais ela confiou nos pais. Ela sabia que estava comprometida com um menino mais novo. Ele entrou na escola no ano seguinte e ela o odiou, ele era Slytherin e sobretudo ele era mau.

Ela começou a namorar escondido um rapaz do seu ano e casa. Os outros Gryffindor ajudaram a manter o segredo. Quando terminaram a escola fugiram juntos. Meus bisavós tentaram anular o casamento mas ambos eram maiores.

- E Molly foi deserdada e repudiada pelo pai. – Completou Albus.

- Molly Weasley? – Falou Remus - Na época Molly Prewett.

- E o noivo era Rabastan Lestrange, depois noivo de meu irmão Regulus.

- Então você tinha casado com aquela menina ...Ginny? – Perguntou Severus.

- Sim. Ginevra. No meu quinto ano namorei o Fred, um dos gêmeos, mas foi escondido. Ninguém sabia. Ou talvez o George soubesse, mas nunca me disse nada. Depois no sexto ano namorei com Ginny, esse ano foi fodido. Aliais todos os meus anos na escola foram assim. Mesmo o meu sétimo que cursei depois da guerra foi uma droga as pessoas não paravam de me adular.

Talvez tivesse continuado com Fred, se ele não morresse na última batalha, ou talvez não. Eu só sei que eu precisava dos Weasley. Molly era uma Mãe pra mim e eu queria desesperadamente fazer parte da família.

- Mas como você descobriu que Molly é sua Avó? – Perguntou Sirius.

- Eu lancei o feitiço Revelio Ancestrali no meu filho do meio, o Al. Ele já estava apresentando os primeiros sintomas e o mais velho Jay estava quase morto. Nós todos estávamos desnorteados, queríamos acreditar que o diagnostico estava errado, queríamos que fosse algo curável.

- É um feitiço muito poderoso, não é qualquer um que pode lança-lo. – Falou Remus.

- Eu lancei o feitiço e depois apaguei por uma hora. Quando acordei Molly estava chorando sobre o pergaminho. Então vi que ela era minha Avó, que Ginny era minha Tia. Então li quem era meu avô ...eu vomitei. Arthur tentava consolar Molly mas ela só queria saber de me abraçar. Ginny não conseguia olhar na minha cara. Demorou horas quando finalmente sentamos e Molly relatou toda a história da gravidez.

- Quem era o seu avô Harry, qual foi o Comensal? – Perguntou Albus.

- Não foi um comensal. Estava escrito no pergaminho Tom Marvolo Riddle, filho de Tom Riddle e Merope Gaunt Riddle. Albus, será que você já tem a lembrança da casa dos Gaunt? – O idoso sem voz concordou com a cabeça. – Eu coloquei a minha memória dessa memória para poder ver o rosto de Merope. Não sei como não a reconheci, Tia Petunia é tão parecida com ela. O mesmo cabelo louro cinzento, a cara comprida equina. Só os olhos de minha tia são azuis como os de Ron, Fred, George e Charlie. Já os meus olhos verdes são iguais aos de minha Mãe, Tom e Meroupe.

- Afinal quem é esse Tom Marvolo Riddle? Pensei que os Gaunt estavam extintos. – Falou Sirius.

- Ele repudiava seu pai muggle, sua mãe era praticamente um aborto somente tinha talento em poções. Ele odiava tanto o próprio nome que com um anagrama criou uma alcunha pra disseminar seu reinado de terror.

- "I am Lord Voldemort"**(2)** – Remus falou lentamente. Sirius e Severus viraram bruscamente na direção de Remus assustados. Sirius respirou fundo, ajoelhou junto a Harry.

- Você sabe que isso não faz a menor diferença pra nós. Eu te amo desde aquela madrugada em que você nasceu. Foi exatamente aos cinco minutos do dia 31/07/1980. Eu e Remus fomos encontrar seus Pais no hospital na véspera, e você não tinha pressa nenhuma em nascer. Ficamos ali por cinco horas te esperando. Então cinco minutos depois da meia noite ouvimos um choro. Logo seu Pai veio chamar a mim e ao Remie. E você estava no colo de sua Mãe. E te amamos logo que pusemos os olhos em você. Você estava irritado, tinham te tirado do escuro quentinho. Seus Pais estavam radiantes por estarem com você nos braços.

- Harry não importa quem foi seu avô, assim como não importa quem foi o pai de Lily. Você pertence a nossa família e ponto final.

- Harry, acredite se Lily soubesse da adoção não ia fazer a menor diferença. Ela amava profundamente o Sr. e Sra. Evans, que eram pessoas maravilhosas. Sinceramente se alguém saiu ao Lord foi Petunia, mesmo sendo um aborto.

* * *

**(1) sang mort - **sangue morto em francês. E mais uma invenção minha.**  
**

**(2)I am Lord Voldemort** – Eu sou Lord Voldemort - Sinto o anagrama só funciona em inglês. E me recuso a utilizar o Servolo

* * *

**REVIEWS**

Umbreon-chan – Realmente obrigada.

Gabriela P. M. – Obrigada.

Eu amo trios e acho que Severus, Remus e Sirius são perfeitos juntos.  
Quanto a arvore genealógica, é realmente confusa, mas só inventei a parte da Molly, o resto foi traçado pela loura má. Na verdade o irmão do pai de Molly seria casado com uma Black, mas eu precisava que ela tivesse sangue Black para ter a doença do sangue. Os outros Crouch, Neville e Arthur são parente dos Black, afinal a maioria dos puro-sangue estão relacionados entre si. Os Potter, apesar também serem relacionados, não poderiam ter nem vestígio da doença pois senão Molly teria pedido exames para Harry também.

Quanto ao par do Harry estou numa duvida atroz, entre Draco e outro personagem, mas ainda não me decidi. Vou deixar amadurecer um pouco a ideia.

Acho que realmente peguei um pouco nos avisos, mas naquela semana tinha lido o desabafo de uma autora americana por causa de uma review ofensiva e acredito que quis me prevenir.


	11. A VERDADE SOBRE AS HORCRUXES

_**REPAGINANDO HARRY POTTER**_

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato, fatos.

-_Letra em_ _itálico: __pensamentos dos personagens._

-**Letra em negrito: texto escrito**

-Letra sublinhada: feitiços.

* * *

**CAPITULO DÉCIMO PRIMEIRO**: **A VERDADE SOBRE AS HORCRUXES**

08/06/1984

O canto de Fawkes espalhou uma sensação calmante em todos no escritório.

- Harry, por favor, me escute. Acredite que são as nossas escolhas na vida que revelam o que realmente somos, muito mais do que nossas origens. – Albus falou quando Harry se acalmou um pouco.

- Eu sei Diretor, o senhor já me disse algo muito parecido com isso quando eu tinha doze anos.

- E, além disso, você também tem muita gente legal na árvore genealógica, o Revelio Ancestrali mostrou que você descende de Godric Gryffindor, não mostrou? – Perguntou Sirius.

- Sim. O feitiço traçou toda a minha ascendência. Tirando o fato do Riddle, foi..foi tão estranho ver tantas e tantas gerações de antepassados... uma vez me disseram o quanto os sangue-pura são relacionados... vi tantos sobrenomes conhecidos lá. Sem contar.. sério Sirius não surte ok? Os Gaunt's realmente descendiam diretamente de Salazar Slytherin. E o engraçado que tanto o Slytherin quanto o Gryffindor eram primos irmãos, filhos de duas filhas de Ignoto Peverell **(1).** Provavelmente a tão falada rivalidade teve inicio com alguma rixa familiar.

- Por Loki! – Exclamou Renus.

- Você está certo Harry. Já se sente melhor? Se você quiser posso lançar o Revelio Ancestrali, creio que é importante para você saber suas origens. E posso chamar Molly quando quiser.

- Agradeço Diretor. Mas ainda tenho muito pra contar. Mas seria melhor se tivesse a minha varinha. O senhor me emprestar Fawkes? Preciso mandar um bilhete pro Ollivander. Além de uma Ordem de Pagamento.

- Harry você pode escrever o bilhete, mas eu mando a Ordem de Pagamento, lembre-se que nesta realidade ainda não tem acesso aos seus cofres. – Sirius riu e pegou um dos pergaminhos e penas que Albus havia pego.** –** E seria bom que Albus incluísse um adendo no seu para o Ollivander não pensar que é uma piada. __

_**Sr. Ollivander,**_

_**Solicito que encaminhe por Fawkes a **__**varinha gêmea de Voldemort: **_ _**Vinte e oito centímetros, maleável, feita de Azevinho e pena de Fênix da própria Fawkes. Obrigado, Harry James Potter**_

_**Confirmo o pedido e agradeço a sua discrição.**_ **Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

Albus pegou o pergaminho de Sirius, colocou dentro do bilhete, enrolou e deu a Fawkes.

- Meu amigo, leve até Ollivander, certo? E espere a resposta.

- Harry, o seu primo, filho de Petunia, é um aborto ou um bruxo? –Sirius começou.

- Aborto, por quê?

- Bem isso explicar o fato do Avanda Kendrava ter rebotado pra Voldemort. Depois que Lily morreu, você passou a ser seu herdeiro mágico. E como a sua linhagem é antiga e poderosa, a magia o puniu por matar o herdeiro. Isso é magia antiga, ... mas na verdade você teria que estar morto, haveria punição, mas isso não te salvaria.

- Como achamos Lily perto de Harry acredito que ela deu a própria vida pra te salvar e isso ativou outra magia antiga que o protegeu da imperdoável. – Completou Dumbledore.

- Essa segunda parte eu já sabia. Foi por isso eu o senhor me deixou com os Dursley, por causa da magia do sangue de minha Mãe. E ela realmente deu a vida por mim. Riddle disse que a pouparia se ela me entregasse.

O que não entendo é essa magia do herdeiro. Na batalha final, Riddle me mandou outro Avanda Kendrava, eu morri por alguns segundos. E depois voltei. E nada aconteceu com ele.

- Você sobreviveu há dois Avanda? – Severus guinchou. Sirius e Remus ficaram de boca aberta.

- Sim, Severus pouco antes você me havia entregado as instruções do Diretor. Eu tinha que deixar Riddle me matar, era o único jeito.

- Como? – Remus estava com os olhos arregalados.

- Porque seria necessário que você morresse menino? – Sirius falava alterado.

- Calma, era necessário. É melhor eu contar a história direito. Riddle ainda na escola ficou obsessivo, procurava uma forma de ser imortal. E ele descobriu sobre as horcruxes. - Albus abaixou a cabeça e suspirou.

- O que é horcruxes? Nunca li ou ouvi nada sobre isso. – Perguntou Remus.

- Eu também não. – Completou Severus.

E então Sirius foi mais rápido do que Harry.

- É um objeto maldito, uma forma nojenta de ancorar a vida.

- Sirius, como você tem esse conhecimento? – Perguntou Albus.

- Porque eu sou um Black e foi um Black maldito que criou essa abominação.

- Não tinha a menor ideia, existe pouca documentação sobre isso. Até mesmo em Hogwarts nunca li nada sobre isso. Esbarrei com um texto sobre o assunto há muitos anos quando trabalhava com Flamel.

- Mas Flamel tem a Pedra Filosofal...pra que iria querer uma horcrux?

- Não se preocupe Harry, Flamel também a considera abominável, é um dos seus documentos mais bem guardados. Sirius o que você pode nos dizer sobre a horcrux?

- A linhagem da minha família pode ser traçada desde a época da construção de Hogwarts. Existem diários detalhados sobre cada geração. O primeiro Black surgiu quando em 870 quando um nascido muggle e nobre descobriu que era bruxo. Ele era o filho mais novo e foi expulso de casa por ter "parte com o demônio". Deixou sua família e a região de Carcassone na França.

Ele era uma criança, tinha treze anos. Mas felizmente era esperto, soube conseguir informações e chegou até Hogwarts, que já estava sendo divulgada. Foi aceito pelos fundadores como aluno. Apresentou-se como Orion Oliver Black. Orion era seu nome de nascimento, já Oliver veio de uma variação do nome de sua Mãe Olivia, que ajudou para que conseguisse fugir com alguns bens: algum ouro, uma boa quantidade de pedras preciosas, um cavalo e viveres. E porque ele se recusava a usar o nome da família que o expulsou escolheu Black como a cor de seu cabelo e pelo fato da sua pele estar muito morena por ter feito todo percurso durante os meses de verão.

Orion Black começou a tradição dos diários que foi mantida por seus descendentes. E assim existe um minucioso histórico familiar. Sabemos sobre cada vitória e cada derrota. Não sei se é apenas por isso que sabemos a enorme quantidade de loucos que nasceu em minha família ou realmente temos uma maior tendência há enlouquecer. – Remus e Severus apoiaram as mãos nas costas de Sirius transmitindo conforto. – Orion também determinou o lema da família, _**"**__**Toujours Pur"**_, para que nenhuns de seus filhos se ligassem a muggles.

Em 1805 a família Black residia em Breamish Valley **(2)**, dentro de onde hoje é o Parque Nacional. A Mansão Black ainda está lá protegida dos muggles como Hogwarts e com enfermarias para só permitir a entrada com a autorização do Chefe da família.

Aldebaran era o herdeiro da família, o filho mais velho de Regulus Black. Ele estava obcecado pelas artes escuras e fascinado pela vida eterna. Ele criou o elenco de feitiços realmente complicado com aritmancia, artes escuras beirando a necromancia além do uso de uma poção. Assim determinou que rasgando um pedaço de sua alma e colocando-a dentro de um objeto conseguia literalmente ancorar o resto de sua alma na terra e assim não morrer.

Ele bebeu a poção e lançou o feitiço sobre si e para conseguir desprender parte de sua alma precisava matar alguém a sangue frio. Ele escolheu seus filhos gêmeos, seus primogênitos. Nos seus diários estava escrito que ele não precisava de herdeiros, pois viveria para sempre.

Por acaso sua esposa entrou na sala quando ele acabara de assassinar as crianças. Sua filha bebê estava desmaiada e ferida no chão. Os berros de Felícia Black alertaram o resto da família, antes dela também ser morta. Ele foi capturado, seu Pai conseguiu extrair toda história dele e dos diários. Ficou ainda mais horrorizado quando o filho informou rindo que nada podia ser feito, pois ele fizera duas horcruxes, uma delas na própria filha.

A família juntou os mais poderosos para analisar as anotações. Era possível sentir a magia negra que o objeto, uma pequena estatueta exalava. A menininha possuía uma cicatriz que não fechava completamente sobre o coração. Chegaram à conclusão que realmente aquilo podia funcionar e ficaram horrorizados. Mantiveram Aldebaran sedado por poções. Informaram a morte por doença das crianças e da esposa para sociedade bruxa. Na cerimônia do enterro deixaram vazar que ele estava desvairado em dor.

Enquanto isso, como tinham as formulas originais conseguiram criar um ritual de purificação para destruir a horcrux sem matar a criança. Depois cortaram os pulsos de Aldebaran e contaram a todos ele tinha se matado.

Quando estavam destruindo os manuscritos das formulas de Aldebaran, seu irmão mais novo Pollux encontrou uma anotação no verso do pergaminho com o passo a passo final. Essa anotação falava sobre não esquecer de buscar rascunhos das formulas que ele deixara na casa de seu amigo e amante Dante Landseer.

Rapidamente buscaram Dante, mas ele já tinha sumido da aldeia. Com isso a família decidiu que não podia enterrar o assunto. Foi escrito um diário com todas as informações sobre Aldebaram, sua invenção louca, sobre Dante e principalmente o ritual de purificação em todos os seus detalhes.

Foi descrito como reconhecer uma horcrux. Criaram um juramento de restaurar a honra da família. Esse juramento determina que os descendentes Black deverão purificar toda horcrux que encontrar, buscar e destruir qualquer documento ou formula que ensine a sua criação.

Quase dez anos se passaram antes de localizarem Dante. Ele havia feito cinco cópias do diário e vendido pela Europa. Quatro cópias foram localizadas com o passar dos anos, mas foi impossível saber onde estava essa última e se mais alguma cópia foi feita. Menções vagas ao horror da criação desse objeto foram preservadas pois chegou-se a conclusão que não havia mais como negar a existência, mas era necessário evitar ao máximo sua propagação. Até mesmo em Hogwarts teve uma cópia de uma cópia que foi destruída antes do século XIX terminar.

- Padrinho, todos em sua família sabem disso? Até mesmo Bellatrix e Narcissa?

- Narcissa, Andrômeda, Regulus sim. Bellatrix não. Quando os Black completam treze anos tem que lançar o feitiço veritas e responder uma série de perguntas. Se não tiver poder suficiente pra lançar e manter o feitiço ou as respostas não forem adequadas é obliviteado sobre o feitiço e as perguntas. Bellatrix não passou, ficou muito interessada em vida eterna.

Nos quatro lemos os diários e fomos treinados pelos meus Pais. Mas que eu saiba nenhum de nós se envolveu em busca seja por texto seja pela horcrux. Se Voldemort criou uma... minha Mãe vai surtar muito alem do que ela já está surtada.

- Bem, Riddle criou bem mais que uma. Nessa data ele tem seis horcruxes, se ele retornar irá criar mais uma.

- Esse louco criou sete monstruosidades? – Exclamou Remus.

- Recordem que estamos falando do Lord das Trevas e ele é capaz disso. – Completou Severus. Nesse momento Fawkes apareceu em frente a eles e entregou o pacote estreito e comprido pra Harry.

- Minha varinha. Obrigado Fawkes. Padrinho, o senhor falou em purificar a horcrux, na minha realidade nós destruímos uma a uma, não é a mesma coisa?

- Não. Pelo que estudei, quando se destrói o objeto, o pedaço da alma sofre uma "dor" intensa, pois busca a alma original para se reintegrar.

- Então como que deu certo?

- Como não tinha mais nenhuma ele pode ser morto, mas antes disso não parecia estar ficando mais forte? Provavelmente ele nem percebeu que estava recebendo os pedaços da alma. Afinal ele a dilacerou muito. Mas exatamente o que aconteceu?

* * *

.

* * *

Perdão pela demora mas a vida real andou me puxando pelo pé. Assim não tive tempo de trabalhar minhas ideias. Obrigada a todos que me escreveram e aos que me "favoritaram". Espero não demorar muito no próximo capitulo. Beijos.

Obs.: Orion Oliver, Aldebaran, Regulus, Pollux, Felicia, ..., esses antepassados da linha Black são todos obra da minha imaginação. São anteriores a arvore genealógica que é mencionada no livro e que está referida no capitulo 5 desta fic.

**(1)** **Ignoto Peverell **– pra quem não se lembra, é o terceiro irmão que enganou a morte e ficou com sua capa. Morreu velhinho cercado pela família. A varinha do irmão mais velho foi levada por quem o matou. A pedra provavelmente ficou também com Ignoto pois seu outro irmão morreu sem descendentes preso ao espectro de sua falecida noiva.

**(2) Breamish Valley **- Região belissima na Inglaterra.


	12. AGINDO

08/06/1984

E Harry falou ... falou sobre cada uma das horcruxes. Todos ouviam atentamente e faziam perguntas. E Sirius escrevia cada detalhe que achava relevante. Num certo momento ele escreveu um pergaminho a parte e depois entregou a Fawkes murmurando algo para a ave mágica.

Alguma horas mais tarde, Popy irrompeu no escritório reclamando:

- Vocês não são sérios! Essa criança necessita de alimentos e de descanso. – e ao estalar de seus dedos dois elfos domésticos apareceram carregando várias bandejas e comida, assim como pratos, talheres e copos. – E você criança vai comer agora e depois ira para a enfermaria descansar.

Harry sequer protestou, atacou a comida esfomeado, concordando com a cabeça. Os outros comeram com muito mais moderação. Estavam em silêncio, não queriam que Popy tomasse conhecimento do que Harry tinha narrado e suas mentes eram completamente tomadas. Logo Harry começou a cochilar sobre seu prato quase vazio e Popy o pegou no colo.

- Estou levando-o comigo e vocês estão proibidos de incomodá-lo na enfermaria até depois do jantar. – Então a mediwizard saiu através da rede flu.

- Precisamos recolher estas monstruosidades rápido. Albus sabendo o que sabe agora, você acredita que será capaz de recolher o anel sem colocá-lo no dedo? – Sirius perguntou.

- Meu filho, gostaria de dizer que sou sábio o suficiente pra não fazer essa idiotice, mas sinceramente não sei.

- Peper! – O elfo domestico apareceu e Severo continuou – O Diretor necessita buscar um objeto fora da escola e gostaríamos de saber se você pode acompanhá-lo e protegê-lo.

- Peper sempre protegerá o Diretor, o Diretor é um grande bruxo.

- Sim, mas para protegê-lo você não poderá deixá-lo colocar um anel no dedo. Esse anel é amaldiçoado, se o Diretor colocá-lo morrerá, você entende isso? Mesmo que o Direto ordene que o deixe colocá-lo você não deixará, certo?

- Peper entende senhor, os elfos podem sentir os objetos malditos. Peper é um bom elfo, Peper não vai deixar o Diretor se machucar.

- Obrigado Peper, vamos então, precisamos passar as alas para aparatar ao nosso destino. – Albus saiu pela porta seguido do Elfo pequenino.

- Trinck! – Severo falou, camando seu elfo pessoal.

- Sim mestre .

- Você está familiarizado com uma sala no sétimo andar chamada de sala vai e vem?

- Não senhor, mas posso ver entre os elfos de Hogwarts. – O elfo desapareceu, retornando logo após juntamente com dois outros elfos. – Eles são Eiff e Tuhh e conhecem a sala. – Os elfos balançavam a cabeça e concordância.

- Acredito que vocês saibam como chamar a sala, então eu preciso que solicitem "um lugar onde se pode esconder algo". A sala vai abrir com muita quinquilharia. Lá dentro tem um diadema de metal. Ela pertenceu a fundadora Ravenclaw mas agora está maldito e é perigoso. Quero que procurem o diadema e tragam de volta aqui deixando-o sobre a mesa. Não toque nele com as mãos nuas, o envolvam num pano. Depois que os estudantes saírem no trem amanhã quero que montem uma equipe de Elfos e esvaziem a sala. Tirem tudo de lá, separem todo objeto que for perigoso e restante avaliem o que pode ser consertado e descartem o lixo. Certo?

- Sim senhor- os dois elfos guincharam felizes com a perspectiva de muito trabalho pela frente e com um pop sonoro desapareceram.

- Trinck, espere aqui – disse Sirius. – Kreacher!

Num pop muito sonoro o velho elfo apareceu.

- Mestre Sirius chamou!. Mestre Sirius é estranho, ...ele é mal filho que não ve a Senhora, mas ele manda dinheiro pra minha Senhora. ... não entendo.

– Kreacher, tenho que agradecer a você por estar cuidado de minha Mãe e eu vou vê-la em breve. Mas agora eu preciso que você me traga o medalhão de Regulus para que eu possa destrui-lo.

- Mestre vai terminar o que Mestre Regulus me mandou? Mestre é um bom Mestre. – Os olhos da criatura estavam arregalados e cheios de lagrimas. – Mas o medalhão está no pescoço da minha Senhora.

– Kreacher, me ouça com atenção, esse medalhão é maldito e ele está drenando a vida da Senhora, assim eu preciso que você me traga ele aqui envolto num lenço pra que ele não prejudique você também.

– Kreacher, coloque essa poção na próxima bebida da Senhora, é apenas uma poção leve de sono sem sonhos, assim ela irá adormecer e você pode tirar o medalhão e trazê-lo para aqui. Não irá prejudicá-la em nada. Depois que ela estiver sem o medalhão poderemos ir verificar sua saúde. – falou Severus enquanto colocava um pequeno frasco na mão retorcida do elfo.

O mesmo acenou com a cabeça e desapareceu. Sirius virou para Trinck e falou:

- Você viu o estado de Kreacher, eu e Bella estando emAzkaban e com minha Mãe sendo drenada pelo medalhão amaldiçoado...bem, ele foi muito prejudicado.

- Sim Mestre Sirius, um elfo reflete o seu Mestre. Se o Mestre é doente o Elfo é doente.

Eu pude ver as ligações de Kreacher, a ele tem cinco azuis e uma negra. Negras são ligações ruins muito ruins. As ligações boas tem que ter base azul.

A negra com raias vermelhas deve vir da Mãe do Mestre. Tem uma azul com raias vermelhas e cinza vindo do Mestre Sirius. Uma azul com raias amarelo e verde do Mestre Severus. Do Mestre Remus é azul com laranja e roxo . Mas não sei de quem são uma azul com castanho e violeta e outra azul com rosa e branco. São duas fêmeas e a segunda ainda é criança.

- Como? – Sirius ficou de boca aberta.

- Você já reconhece o nosso vinculo Trinck? – Severus perguntou.

- Sim Mestre. Os mestres já são família, a magia já reconhece a união.

- Tudo bem, mas ainda quero um vinculo formal. – resmungou Sirius. – Mas quem serão os outros dois?

- Andrômeda e Nymphadora! – exclamou Remus – você as restituiu na família. Como Theodore Tonks é de uma família sem mágica elas então estão ligadas ao cerne mágico dos Black.

- E Narcissa e Draco estão ligados ao cerne dos Malfoy. – Comentou Severus - E com Bellatrix como repudiada e por não ter se ligado ao cerne dos Lestrange é um paria mágico, não está ligado a ninguém.

- Certo,você lembrou da menina rapidinho, não? – rosnou Sirius.

- Cresça Black, Remus não será ligado a ela, ele nos pertence.

- ok...bem Trinck, preciso que você verifique alguns voluntários entre os elfos da escola para dar um ajuda na casa da minha família. Mas precisam ser elfos que sabem lidar com objetos malditos. Devem existir muitos lá naquela casa. Você pode conseguir isso para nós?

_ Trinck preciso também que você traga a minha maleta de poções quando você voltar.

- Sim Mestres. Vou providenciar tudo. – num pop sumiu.

- Com Albus cuidando do anel, Eiff e Tuhh do diadema, Kreacher do medalhão, Eargit do cálice... falta apenas o diário. – Sirius falou.

- A carta... – Remus balbuciou.

- Sim solicitei o cálice do antigo cofre de Bella e que também fizesse um inventário de todos os objetos com maldições dentro de todos meus cofres, com especial atenção ao que veio de Bella.

Nisso Fawkes retornou ao escritório num flash de luz. Em seu bico trazia um saco.

- Muito obrigado Fawkes, Albus está fora numa missão perigosa. Você pode ajudá-lo? -Severus disse enquanto pegava o saco. O fantástico pássaro desapareceu novamente.

Severus convocou uma pedra dos jardins e depois a transfigurou em um baú médio. Então abriu o saco e colocou o cálice dentro do baú. Nisso Eiff e Tuhh apareceram trazendo um embrulho feito com uma toalha de mesa.

- Obrigado a vocês, podem colocar o diadema aqui dentro. – Sirius falou. Tuhh abriu o tecido e sem tocar no diadema o colocou no baú. Os dois elfos desapareceram em seguida.

Novamente Fawkes voltou a aparecer trazendo Albus e Peper com ela.

- Obrigado pela brilhante ideia, esse passeio nos deixou esgotados, não Peper? Você deve descansar o resto do dia e si é uma ordem. – Albus falou enquanto sentava-se em sua cadeira. Ele estendeu um embrulho para Severus. E logo o anel estava dentro do baú com as demais horcruxes.

- Albus, preciso usar o seu Flu para chamar Narcissa. – Sirius se manifestou.

- Está aberto.

- Narcissa Malfoy, Mansão Malfoy

O flu abriu e em instantes um elfo perguntou – Quem deseja falar com Senhora Narcissa?

- Lord Black, em ordem de família.

- Sirius, estava aguardando seu contato, mas não pelo flu.

- Prima, preciso que passe a diante. Precisamos falar e somos muitos.

- Onde e quem?

- Escritório do diretor em Hogwarts, estou eu, Severus, Remus e Albus.

- Afaste-se primo. - Narcissa saiu do flu lançando um feitiço de limpeza nas vestes. – É bom vê-lo com boa saúde primo. Senhores.

Albus, Severus e Remus curvaram-se ligeiramente, eles ficaram recuados deixando Sirius tomar a dianteira e recepcionar Narcissa.

- Eu gozo em vê-la cara prima. Mas antes de restabelecermos os laços familiares preciso questioná-la. Você está ciente que seu marido está de posse de uma horcrux?

Narcissa olhou assustada para os homens na sala.

- Como?

- Voldemort entregou uma hocrux em forma de um diário para Lucius. Você está ciente disso?

- Claro que não estava ciente disso. Você tem certeza? Ele criou uma monstruosidade dessas?

- Ele criou cinco ignomínias. Quatro objetos e uma num ser vivo. Só nos falta a que está de posse do seu marido. - Narcissa ficou ainda mais palida.

- Considere já em sua posse. Quando faremos o ritual?

- Vamos medicar Mamãe daqui a pouco, teremos que esperar ela estar consciente novamente. Acredito que ao anoitecer de amanhã.

- Sim, é apropriado. Mas o problema é que temos poucos Black e precisamos de dez.

- Eu, Severus e Remus. O elfo nos disse que a mágica já reconheceu nossa ligação. Andrômeda e Theodore. Mamãe e você. Somos sete.

- Lucius irá participar, tenho certeza disso. Ele simplesmente não tem idéia do que está na sua posse. Se Nymphadora fosse um pouco mais velha... Draco então é muito jovem... O mesmo com Neville Longbottom. E é claro que no podemos contar com Bartolomeu Crouch, afinal está preso.

- Chamaremos Molly e Arthur Weasley, eles tem sangue Black.

- Manter Arthur e Lucius numa sala sem brigar isso vai ser difícil.

Um pop ressonou no ambiente e Kreacher apareceu.

- Mestre, a senhora dorme e o medalhão de Mestre Regulus está aqui.

- Bom trabalho Kreacher, coloque o medalhão no baú, assim. Isso, pode fechar. Agora, Narcissa você pode localizar o diário e falar com seu marido?

- sim, primo. Vou também falar com Andrômeda. Acredito que você terá muito trabalho com Tia Walburga. E falar com os Weasley é por sua conta. Então amanhã as 18 horas? Em Grimmauld 12?

-Sim, caríssima.- Sirius beijou a face de Narcissa.

- Senhores, até amanhã. Graciosamente jogou um pouco de pó de flu na lareira - Mansão Malfoy.- E passou.

- Trinck! – O Elfo apareceu. – Você conseguiu alguns voluntários?

- Sim Mestre Sirius! – E num estalar de dedos do elfo apareceram dez outros, todos carregando baldes, vassouras, esfregões e outras coisas. Trink entregou uma grande maleta marrom para Severus.

- Kreacher, meus companheiros e eu iremos curar minha Mãe. Estes meus amigos vão ajudar a você a trazer o resplendor a antiga casa dos Black. Tome os fundos necessários da minha conta para qualquer material extra necessário. Quero as paredes da casa basicamente em branco e prata. Os móveis polidos e restaurados. Mas atenção, eu exijo que todo objeto amaldiçoado deverá ser levado para Eargit para ser analisado e limpo. E aquelas cabeças empalhadas devem ser retiradas das paredes e levadas para o mausoléu no subterrâneo da casa.

- Sim Mestre – O elfo não protestou pois transferir as cabeças dos elfos para o mausoléu da família era uma verdadeira honra. Ele estendeu a mão na direção do elfo mais próximo, e assim que todos eles estavam de mãos dadas desapareceram num único pop.

- Albus podemos solicitar a ajuda de Fawkes para nos levar até Grimmauld? Sirius falou que o flu pra lá ainda está fechado. - Remus pediu.

- Claro meus amigos, eu acredito que devo ir descansar um pouco antes do banquete de despedida. Severus se for possível você estar de volta, seus alunos sentiriam sua falta.

- Sim estarei presente. Mas antes de ir. Beck! – num pop outro elfo apareceu.

- Sim Professor Severus, o que Beck pode fazer para ajudar?

- Beck, este baú fechado tem objetos muito, muito amaldiçoados. Eu preciso que você tome conta dele e não permita que ninguém além de meu companheiro Sirius retirar-lo. E isso inclui o Diretor aqui. – Albus concordou com a cabeça e os olhos do elfo se arregalaram.

- Quando você precisar descansar, convoque um outro elfo e passe as instruções, certo?

- Sim senhor, Beck vai seguir as instruções certinho.

Sinto a demora em atualizar, mas foi impossível antes. Espero que tenham gostado. Beijos

Retirado do site: **http :/ / www. .br / psicologia-das-cores. php**

_No ocidente, as cores surtem diferentes efeitos psicológicos sobre as pessoas, como sugere a lista:_

_**Branco** - purificador, perfeição, **pureza**, neutralidade, humildade, limpeza, claridade, frieza e esterilidade, pureza, inocência, reverência, paz, simplicidade, esterilidade, rendição, união;_

_**Preto** - luto, elegância, solidez, poder, modernidade, sofisticação, formalidade, **morte, medo,** anonimato, **raiva,** mistério, **azar;**_

_**Cinza -** **elegância,** humildade, respeito, reverência, sutileza;_

_**Amarelo** - **concentração, disciplina**, comunicação, **ativa o intelecto**, positividade, boa sorte;_

_**Vermelho ****- paixão,** entusiasmo, impacto, **agressividade,** força, energia, amor, liderança, **masculinidade, perigo, fogo, raiva,** revolução, "pare";_

_**Rosa** - Amor, carinho, **suavidade,** acolhimento, **romantismo;**_

_**Azul - ****harmonia, **confidência, conservadorismo, austeridade, monotonia, dependência, tecnologia, liberdade**, saúde,** purificação, amabilidade, paciência, serenidade;_

_**Verde** **- esperança, cura,** natureza, paz, natureza, primavera, fertilidade, juventude, desenvolvimento, riqueza, dinheiro, boa sorte, ciúmes, ganância, esperança;_

_**Roxo - ****velocidade, concentração,** otimismo, alegria, felicidade, idealismo, riqueza (ouro), fraqueza, dinheiro;_

_**Violeta - **espiritualidade, criatividade, **realeza,** **sabedoria,** resplandecência, dor;_

_**Laranja** **- equilíbrio, generosidade,** **entusiasmo, alegria, aconchegante, energia, criatividade, equilíbrio, entusiasmo, ludismo;**_

_**Castanho - ****sólido, seguro**, **calmo,** natureza, rústico, estabilidade, estagnação, peso, aspereza._

Marquei as emoções que me interessavam


	13. GRIMMAULD 12   LONDRES

_**REPAGINANDO HARRY POTTER**_

**CAPITULO DÉCIMO TERCEIRO: _GRIMMAULD 12_**

08/06/1984 – _(pode dizer que esse dia está rendendo...)_

Flawes levou os três homens até a sala de estar do Largo Grimmauld. Ali já se viam os resultados do trabalho dos elfos, completamente limpa e já pintada de branco neve, Tanto os detalhes dos frisos das paredes como a sanca do teto estavam em delicados fios prateados. As janelas em cinza bem claro estavam desprovidas de cortinas. Um dos elfos da escola estava substituindo os estofados dos sofás e poltronas por um veludo cinza chumbo com finos fios de prata.

O trio mudou de sala indo em direção das escadas, dirigindo-se ao segundo andar da casa, onde ficavam localizados os aposentos principais.

Lá, tanto a ante sala como o quarto também já estavam reformados. A luz entrava pela janelas abertas pois as pesadas cortinas listradas de cinza claro, chumbo e prata estavam recolhidas.

A madeira escura do chão brilha como um espelho. A pintura branca das paredes seguia o mesmo estilo da sala de estar. Os moveis do quarto eram prateados e delicados. Os da ante sala eram escuros, amplos e confortáveis, mas mesmo assim elegantes.

Trinck estava acomodando Walburga na cama, era facilmente perceptível que a elfa havia banhado a bruxa e a vestido com um conjunto de camisola e penhoar brancos.

- Obrigado Trinck, agora eu assumo – disse Severus, começando a passar a sua varinha sobre o corpo da sua futura sogra. Logo estava abrindo a maleta que trouxera e separando poções que foi logo administrando. - Sirius, ela está um bocado drenada mas eu a coloquei em um sono cura, administrei poções curativas e nutrientes. Administrei ainda uma que irá acelerar a sua recuperação. Por volta das dez de amanhã podemos acordá-la.

- Porque você não usou essa poção no Harry? Perguntou Remus.

- Nem toda poção pode ser administrada em crianças menores de dez anos, além do que os meus conhecimentos se resumem em adultos.

- Bem meu caro, depois que essa confusão acabar, você vai precisar aprender tudo sobre bebês, eu sempre sonhei em carregar nossos filhos. – Mal as palavras saíram da boca de Sirius, o trio uniu-se em um abraço compacto. Logo Sirius continuou. - Eu tenho intenção em fazer sexo esta noite, então precisamos agir. Severus, você tem um bando de cobrinhas pra gerir. Remus, acho que você poderia ir até a Toca e conversar com Molly e Arthur sobre o ritual de amanhã? Eu iria, mas tenho que verificar todos os escritos – ele fez um gesto pra deixar-lo continuar – Eu li boa parte destes pergaminhos, assim será mais rápido. Tenho ainda que preparar o melhor lugar para o ritual.

-Você tem noção como você fica quente quando toma decisões e dá ordens como um adulto. – Severus falou junto ao pescoço do outro. Remus riu baixinho e passou a língua na nuca de Sirius.

- Minha Mãe está no mesmo quarto, e eu estou de pau duro, assim ... fora vocês dois.

- Sim querido, mas você precisa abrir o flu – Remus debochou.

- Trink, vou ao térreo e depois estarei na biblioteca no quinto andar, qualquer coisa me chame, ok? – falou Sirius.

- Sim, Mestre Sirius.

Descendo as escadas, Severus perguntou: - Qual é o tamanho dessa casa?

- De baixo para cima:. Porão tem a cozinha com a adega e o espaço dos elfos.

Térreo com a entrada, a sala de jantar formal, a sala de estar, a sala do flu e o jardim dos fundos.

Primeiro andar tem cinco quarto de hospedes, uma sala de café pequena e a sala da tapeçaria/musica. A escada pra cima é encantada, somente quem for permitido nas alas pode passar.

Segundo andar os aposentos dos meus Pais e um berçário.

Terceiro andar são cinco quartos entre eles o meu e o de Regulus. A sala de estudos.

Quarto andar aqui são uma sala de treinamento de duelo, um laboratório de poções, e a sala de armas.

Quinto está localizada a biblioteca Black que é gigante.

Existe ainda um sótão no sexto onde ficam o corujal e uma área de guardados

- É enorme!- Remus esclamou.

- Amor, a Masão Black em Breamish Valley é pelo menos quatro vezes maior que Largo Grimmald. Além de ter estufas e um terreno gigantesco. E ela é inteirinha nossa...Bem o Flu está aberto, vou encontrar vocês mais tarde na escola.

Remus jogou o pó na lareira e chamou – A toca!

-Sim, quem chama? – Arthur apareceu.

- É Remus Lupim, preciso conversar consigo e sua esposa, posso passar?

- Tem mais alguém com você ai?

- Sim, Severus Snape e Sirius Black, mas vou passar sozinho.

-Venha. – E num flax verde Remus passou pela lareira.

E Severus falou: - Vou pedir pra Poppy tomar conta de Harry esta noite, afinal temos que satisfazer ao nosso Lord Black. – e assim jogando o pó - Hogwarts, Gabinete do Diretor. – O flu abriu e ele passou.

Sirius baixou os ombros e aparatou para a biblioteca.


	14. SEXO E CONFORTO

_**REPAGINANDO HARRY POTTER**_

**CAPITULO DÉCIMO QUARTO_:__ SEXO e CONFORTO_**

08/06/1984 23 horas.

Sirius atravessou a lareira logo uma hora após o toque de recolher da escola. Viu Flawes em seu poleiro e um elfo sentado em uma diminuta cadeira em frente ao baú com as horcruxes.

- Beck pode ajudar Mestre Sirius?

- Não Beck, obrigado. Somente retiraremos estes objetos daqui amanhã de tarde, não é melhor chamar outro Elfo pra substituir você?

- Não é necessário, senhor. A meia noite Pink vem me substituir até as seis. Ela já esteve aqui mais cedo com o meu jantar, Mestre Severus insistiu.

- Então boa noite Beck. – E lançando mais pó de flu – Aposentos de Severus Snape – passando pela lareira.

A sala estava na penumbra, aparentemente seus companheiros já estavam dormindo. Meio decepcionado entrou no quarto o mais silenciosamente possível, desabotoando as vestes.

Enquanto retirava o manto olhou em volta, dezenas de velas estavam acessas espalhadas pelo quarto. As cortinas do leito estavam abertas mostrando Severus e Remus nus recostados nas almofadas. Acordados, esperado por ele... rapidamente desprendeu-se do resto de suas roupas e mergulhou entre os dois.

- Nosso Lord está ansioso. – Severus falou com sua voz aveludada enquanto passava seu nariz no pomo de adão de Sirius.

- Ele estava quente hoje dando ordens e não fez nenhuma brincadeira. – Remus lambia seu umbigo.

- Sim, ele merece uma recompensa e nos estamos prontos pra ele não Remus?

Severus capturou a boca de Sirius, enquanto Remus sugava seu pênis. Logo Severus puxou os pulsos de Sirius e os amarrou com um lenço de seda preto na cabeceira da cama. O corpo de Sirius arqueava-se de tanto prazer que os dois homens davam a ele, logo seu corpo estava repleto de saliva onde dentes e línguas rosaram.

Os dedos de Remus estimulavam a sua próstata enquanto sua boca deixava o seu pênis roxo de tatá estimulação. Sirus soltou um lamurio quando sentiu o calor úmido de Remus afastar-se dele, mas logo sentiu-se se enchido por ele. Remus batia num ritmo rápido e a mão de Severus estava agora em volta de seu pênis. As pernas de Sirius estavam abertas. A direita sobre o ombro de Remus e a esquerda ainda mais aberta estava sobre o ombro de Severus.

O gozo veio forte, logo seguido pelo de Remus que se deixou cair ao lado, Sirius entre a nuvem de prazer sentiu um novo feitiço de lubrificação correr por dentro dele e novamente viu-se preenchido, desta vez por Severus. A mente de Sirius estava num turbilhão, sentia o pênis de Severus bater continuamente em sua próstata. Era prazer demais, logo gozou novamente e foi inundado pela essência de Severus, antes de perder os sentidos.

- Severus, acho que exageramos, ele desmaiou. – Severus lançou um feitiço de limpeza nos três, abraçou Remus, tendo Sirius entre ambos. Remus puxou a coberta sobre eles e deu um suspiro. – Noite Sev.

- Boa noite meu lobo.


	15. Sra Black

_**REPAGINANDO HARRY POTTER**_

**CAPITULO DÉCIMO SEXTO**_**:**_____

_**Sra. Black**_

09/06/1984

Lentamente foi sentindo o seu entorno. Ela estava acordada... mas ... estava diferente. Seus fieis companheiros... foram embora, o ódio, a raiva, o rancor, o desprezo por todos...tudo sumiu.

A sua mente esta limpa, seu coração se apertou por tudo que sentiu e disse nestes últimos anos. Oh Morgana, como ela pode ter ser comportado desta forma tão baixa.

A dor por seu marido, por seus meninos ainda estava lá. Menor com certeza, provavelmente por causa dos outros sentimentos que a infectaram durante tanto tempo.

Seu menor Regulus... seu corpo desaparecido, descobrir sua morte por casa da data de falecimento na tapeçaria foi terrível. Seu amado Orion, seu amor, seu primo, seu amigo, seu companheiro desde a tenra infância. Vê-lo morrer na sua frente e daquela vaca da Millicent Bagnold e aquele cretino do seu primo Bartô, enquanto protestavam pela prisão em Azkaban do seu primogênito. Pobre Sirius, preso sem um julgamento. Jogado num inferno na terra e a chave jogada fora. Seu coração se encheu de dor.

- Mamãe.

Ela não podia acreditar, era um sonho não? Afinal esta ouvindo a voz de Sirius.

- Mamãe, eu sei que a senhora está acordada o scan de Severus já nos alertou.

Walburga abriu os olhos e viu o cinza dos olhos de seu filho, os mesmos que os dela e de seu amado Orion. Seus braços envolveram seu filho num abraço apertado.

- Sirius...como...você está livre... meu filho!

- Sim Mãe, mas afrouxe um pouco, certo? Está muito forte.

Walburga, com auxilio de Sirius, sentou-se na cama e olhou em volta. O quarto estava iluminado, resplandecente como se a luz tocasse cada recanto. O papel de parede, as cortinas e o estofado não eram os mesmos da última reforma, mas eram bem similares. Novos, com mais branco e prata junto aos seus amados tons de cinzas. E o principal, a escuridão do ódio que estava em todo lugar tinha ido embora.

- O que aconteceu?- Ela levou a mão ao peito e lá não sentiu o medalhão do seu menino. – Onde está ...

- Aquele medalhão não era de Regulus, Mãe. A senhora não se deu conta, acredito que por causa da situação da época, .. não há outra forma de contar... a senhora estava usando uma das horcruxes de Voldemort.

Duas horas depois, Walburga, devidamente banhada, vestida e penteada encontrou Sirius junto com Severus e Remus na sala de jantar formal.

O fantástico conjunto de jantar de 30 lugares, confeccionados em madeira lignum-vitae, em tons de verde-musgo rajado de preto, com quase 400 anos foi removido para a sala de duelos pelos Elfos. O gigantesco tapete persa já restaurado também tinha sido enrolado e retirado.

O piso abaixo era em elaborado com diversas pedras. O branco puro sem macula era a base. Uma fantástica cabala com um diâmetro de seis metros ocupava o centro da sala. Centenas de linhas em filetes de pedras em vários tons de azuis, verdes, alaranjados e vermelhos estavam ligados como uma detalhada e delicada renda. No exterior da cabala uma linha em toda sua volta em runas antigas em ônix. As runas falavam em pureza, saúde, paz, integridade, vida e amor.

- Fantástico não? A última vez que vi isto foi antes do verão do quito ano de vocês. – Walburga falou.

- Mas e Regulus? Ele não teve a lição sobre o ritual?

- Não filho. No verão seguinte você estava brigado conosco, Belatrix ficou conosco se recuperando do terceiro aborto, então tínhamos sermos discretos com Rodolphus e Rabastan circulando pela casa. Cissy só pensava no futuro casamento, ela lia os textos mas não se aplicava. Regulus estava tão encantado com o noivo ... Bem, filho, você ainda não me apresentou aos seus noivos.

- Sim, perdão Mãe. Estes são Severus Snape e Remus Lupin, meus companheiros. Minha mãe Walburga Black. – Os dois inclinaram a cabeça para a senhora.

- Sr. Lupin, meu filho tem uma intensa devoção a você, espero que corresponda a ele. – Remus arregalou os olhos assustado.

- Com certeza senhora Black, por favor me chame de Remus.

- Sim claro. - Walburga assentiu e continuou - E você, Severo, não se lembra de mim pois era apenas um bebê. A sua cerimônia de apresentação as Parcas(1) no Solstício de Verão(2) foi aqui em casa juntamente a de Sirius e a de James Potter. Eu quis algo muito intimo, eu e Orion, Chalus e Dorea e sua mãe Eillen. Charlus queria Minerva McGonagall para madrinha de James, mas minha Tia-avó foi inflexível, ela nunca deixaria uma ex-namorada de seu marido apresentar o menino. Então ela apresentou Sirius e eu apresentei James e você.

- Como!? – Os três homens a olhavam espantados.

- Sim meu caro, sou sua madrinha. Infelizmente seu pai descobriu sobre isso e proibiu que Eillen trouxesse você aqui novamente. Uns anos depois, quando vi como estava a situação, pedi que ela me deixasse levantar você junto com Sirius e Regulus, mas ela foi inflexível em te manter ao lado dela. Depois de alguns anos parou de responder as minhas cartas e assim como as de Lucretia, minha cunhada.

- Mãe, a senhora nunca me contou isso.

- Que eu sou madrinha de Severo, meu filho Eillen me proibiu de entrar em contato com ele nessa ocasião, disse até me renegaria como madrinha se eu insistisse, assim tive que me afastar.

-Eu nunca soube que tinha uma madrinha, assumi que minha mãe nunca teria feito.

- Ela realmente não pretendia, como ela ignorou o Equinócio da Primavera eu pressionei até que a convenci. Ser apresentado as Parcas é uma das tradições mais antigas da nossa sociedade, ignorar isso não é bom.

(1) Inventei essa cerimônia, é como se fosse um batizado.

Em Roma, as **Parcas** (equivalentes às Moiras na mitologia grega) são três deusas: Nona (_Cloto_), Décima (_Láquesis_) e Morta (_Átropos_).

Determinam o curso da vida humana, decidindo questões como vida e morte, de maneira que nem Júpiter (_Zeus_) pode contestar suas decisões. Nona tece o fio da vida, Décima cuida de sua extensão e caminho, Morta corta o fio. São também designadas _fates_, daí o termo _fatalidade_.

(2) No Hemistério Norte o Solstício de Verão é na data de 22 e 23 de junho. Os nascimentos na minha história são Severo foi 9/1/61; Sirius 21/3/61 e James 27/3/61

20/21 de março – Equinócio da Primavera; 22/23 de junho Solstício de Verão; 22/23 de setembro Equinócio de Outono e 22/23 de dezembro Solstício de Inverno.


End file.
